And Baby Makes Three
by Yerron Yerrown
Summary: A slant on Avery and Juliette's life after the birth of their daughter
1. Chapter 1

The gap has been too long since the delightful proposal and marriage (even though, shamefully, the entire process took less than three minutes) of Avery and Juliette; consequently I am in need of another dose of my favourite characters. Therefore I thought I'd try something very few seem to have touched on. Here is my idea of an imaginary slant to the unfolding of their life after baby. Typically for me it is impulsive, no planned structure; just the initial idea. It will end when the idea is exhausted. As in all other cases I am only using characters from the Nashville show. I have no rights or ownership whatsoever.

**And Baby Makes Three.**

**Chapter 1. Happy Families**

The whole scene flabbergasted Avery. Especially considering the family tensions generated at the CMA night. This situation would have been unimaginable back then; but here it was, large as life and twice as real.

The scene is Vanderbilt hospital ward 17D. Juliette has been discharged and they are waiting for the nurse to return with a wheelchair.

Juliette is keen to get home. She has a loathing of confined spaces. That was the main reason she bought Tammy Wynette's land; the space. Three days in hospital was enough to start driving her around the bend. She is seated in a chair nursing a fast asleep, Jolene Harmony Barkley wrapped in a pink shawl, a gift from mother in law, Sandra Barkley who is seated on the bed.

Juliette is flanked to her left by the most unlikely individual. Her father in law and his demeanour is in stark contrast to their first meeting. His manner changed immediately after the marriage, however Avery had a suspicion his mother may have exerted some influence as well. Carl Barkley could not take his eyes off his grand daughter. His pride is obvious. Avery, who is beside the door, is just shaking his head. He looked at his father and laughed lightly.

"I amuse you son?"

"You certainly do Dad," Avery agreed. "Just a few weeks ago you couldn't stand us. Now you would be the proudest Grandfather I have ever seen." This was an understatement. Not only was Carl Barkley proud, he was a constant presence. Avery had to ask his mother to take him out for a walk or a coffee. Anything, just so he could have some private time with his new wife. If Avery's father was proud that was a small comparison to how Avery felt about his family and Juliette in particular.

Early on they had developed the most loyal and strongest of relationships. Avery had never known anything like it. They shared a love that consumed him completely and he knew she felt the same. Yet, despite his emotional commitment he doubted he deserved her. This would end he expected mainly because she was famous and he was nobody. That would be the end of him; he would be destroyed. He could never be worthy of her over the long run. His past had secured his lack of self confidence and even though he was emotionally overwhelmed he had no idea how to proceed.

Of course, that was the weakness in their relationship. Juliette had exactly the same doubts and inferiorities. Her upbringing had been so traumatic she had absolutely no sense of self worth either. On her good days she felt so elated she was convinced this love that swallowed her was a divine gift. She was not a religious person but that was the only explanation she believed; a gift from a supreme source, from God for want of a better name. But then on most days she would remember Jeff Fordham's callous assessment; mildly talented trailer trash. Worthless and the last person a man would love. Put simply, unworthy and definitely unworthy of a man with Avery's qualities.

That was what she spent most of her adult life in search of; love. She really had no idea of how to form a relationship with another person. She had never even had a friend until Avery declared his friendship to her. That was an experience. She navigated her way through it like a ship without a rudder, or a keel. Somehow though, despite some hiccups they came out the other side the firmest of friends.

Love grew from there but inferiorities on both sides limited their full development. She learnt what making love was and how it fulfilled her. Previously she thought sex was love. He taught her the difference.

However, he lacked the skill to demonstrate committed love. Those little touches that mean so much. The quick kiss, linked arms instead of the more intimate holding hands, a gentle hand on the small of her back; he neglected these all important gestures. Direct evidence of his lack of confidence.

Finally the insecurities and imagined jealousies developed into a catastrophic situation. The worst disaster he could imagine. The results were anguish, hate, contempt, misery, heartbreak, drunkenness, pain; all the absolute worst aspects for any relationship. It should have destroyed them immediately…but it didn't. Their love survived this most severe of trials and they reached a point where they both knew they were meant for each other for life. Marriage was so obvious. It was the only option. When didn't matter. They just knew it was right, so they did it.

Juliette remembers in her private moments. She still believes they are God's gift for each other and she sometimes offers a short prayer of gratitude.

She even has Avery partly convinced of her divine theory however he has a slightly different attitude. God works in mysterious ways. He threw that disaster at them and what they learnt from it reinforced them to each other for life. Then, as compensation for the pain, he squared himself off by giving them little Jolene. Just as the song goes, 'Life sure is good'.

"I'll freely admit it son," Carl confessed, "she is the most beautiful grand daughter I could imagine. She looks just like her mother."

"Thanks very much Dad," Avery joked, "aren't you going to give me any acknowledgement here. I was involved you know."

"Your father knows that Avery," his mother interjected, "no matter how you look at her anyone can see she has your eyes."

In the lightness of the moment Avery gave Juliette a huge smile of admiration. He had been with her for her for most of the pregnancy and the entire duration of the birth. That was an essential of the Lamaze method they were following. He went to all the classes with her, learnt how he should help and support her, watched the videos, everything he was supposed to do, he was completely there for her. But nothing prepared him for the actual event. Being completely there felt woefully inadequate to him. He did all he was supposed to do but to witness her agonies was tragic. However he was grateful for not forgoing the experience. To see her strength, her bravery in face of what must have been to him unbearable agony was the most distressing; yet she withstood it all. She even offered him words of comfort a couple of times between contractions when she saw how concerned he was. "We will meet her soon." He shed tears for her in response to her courage.

Then it was over. His relief was immense. The doctor put an unwashed Jolene on Juliette's chest. "Great job," she said to Julliette. "That was an excellent birth; really well done. We'll clean the baby and bring her back to you in the ward."

"An excellent birth?" Avery thought. The idea of what a bad birth might look like made him cringe.

He met his parents outside the waiting room. "Everything is great," he told them. "They are both fine and the baby is beautiful. Juliette will be coming back to the ward soon and then they're going to bring the baby. You are both officially grand parents."

As soon as Juliette was returned to the Ward Avery took her hand and held it to his cheek. So looked physically drained but that was no surprise. "You are amazing," he said. "I love you so much. How are you feeling?"

"I'm proud and tired and full of love. Thank you so much for everything. I am so lucky. Thank you for being there for me…not just the birth but for everything. I love you my darling. Have you seen her? Jolene? She was just a blur to me when the doctor gave her to me."

"Yes, she is beautiful, just like her mother. They will bring her in soon. By the way, Mom and Dad came down as well. I'd better be polite and not try to keep you all to myself."

He moved back a little and watched his parents with his wife. All love and smiles and kisses and hugs; he observed in satisfaction. Everything he dreamed was coming true. More than anything, to celebrate Jolene, Avery wanted Juliette to have a real family, something she hoped for but she had resigned was out of her reach. It is so rewarding to witness the scene in front of him. Juliette has her family, they have their family.

He thought again of Juliette's divine theory. Perhaps God still needed to make amends for throwing that trial of a lifetime at them. Whatever the reason it was all coming together and maybe he has a debt of gratitude to express. He quietly looked up at the ceiling and whispered, "Thank you."

The nurse returned with the wheelchair and he was snapped from his reminisces back to present realities. "Time to head home," he remarked. "We have a new and wonderful life ahead of us. No doubt about it, Life is good."

He knew his wife, perhaps even better than she knew herself. Once she was one hundred percent back to herself she will want to get back to work. That means joint song writing, an album maybe even a tour of some sort. He wasn't exactly sure how it would be organized with Jolene to consider but he did know one thing. 'A Life that's good' is going to be on the first album they make. It was their anthem, as far as he was concerned.


	2. Chapter 2

I am only using characters from the Nashville Television Show. I have no ownership rights or claims whatsoever.

**And baby makes three.**

**Chapter 2. The best laid plans…**

"Here we are," Avery said as they entered the house. "This would be the whole family except for my brother and sister. Maybe we should plan a complete family get together, a sort of baby welcoming party then Juliette can meet them."

"That's for later," Sandra said as they relaxed in the lounge room. "Right now we need to make some plans to help Juliette. There's a lot to do. I'd feel a lot better if I stayed here for a while and helped Juliette. Maybe I could pass on a few tit-bits of information. You can't have too much help when you're a first time mom."

"I would love that if you could mom," Juliette said. "I can't tell you how much I would appreciate your help."

"This gives me something of a problem," Carl was concerned. "I know I'll be about as useful as a pocket in a sock but I want to be a part of this as well. At the very least I can look after the baby while everyone else is busy. However, I need to go home to oversee my businesses even if I only check in and that is my problem… how to work that. Right now I definitely feel a bit left out."

"I want you here as well Dad." Dad…the word was a new experience for Juliette. It was back in the dim recesses of her mind that she could remember anyone she could call by that name. "I have a private plane. You're welcome to use it. You could fly home and be back as soon as you like."

"That is very kind of you Juliette. Thank you."

"OK," Sandra said. "Since you want to be useful, Jolene is due for a feed. I'll get her formula and you can do the rest."

"I'll handle her night feed," Avery volunteered. "I want my turn."

Juliette laughed, "We'll see how long this bout of enthusiasm lasts when you have missed a few night's sleep."

"Ha, ha to you as well," Avery joked. "Sadie's album is finished I'll just sleep in a little later."

"Is that so," Juliette kept the joke going. "Just who do you think is going to be getting me breakfast in bed?"

"Just a minute here," Avery came back. "I know I said you were the princess of country but you don't need to start living the part."

"Yes I do. I'm recuperating, remember?"

"Just who do you think you're kidding?" Avery laughed. "We both know how long you'll be laid up for. I bet you don't even get through tomorrow."

This repartee was amusing Sandra and Carl. They were chuckling at the obvious affection between Avery and Juliette.

"Now that you mention it I assume you are referring to the husband slash producer remark you made the other week? I don't think I'll take that bet…not now you've just been promoted."

Avery raised an eyebrow. "Promoted?"

"Yes, you are now my husband slash producer slash co-writer and you'd better do a good job." Juliette was still laughing.

'Your generosity knows no bounds," Avery laughed. "I couldn't do anything else considering the material I have to work with."

"Yes, well I'll need to get into voice training too. I know I'm rusty. You'll need to help with that as well. I guess that means you have another promotion. Considering you're also my band leader I'd better stop right there. Any more promotions and you'll be the boss."

"Boss? I'm already the boss," Avery gave Juliette a huge smile.

"Only when I say so," Juliette countered also smiling.

"You'd better hold up right there son," Carl Barkley interjected. "You've just been given the first rule of marriage…know when to stop."

"That's a real good idea, but just you remember you set the timetable" Juliette joked. "You said tomorrow would be the first day so that's when we start writing the music. Then we'll record and then plan the tour. You're the clever one, I'm sure you'll plan around Jolene."

"I didn't say we start tomorrow, I just said you wouldn't get through tomorrow before you wanted to start work." Avery was smiling. He knew Juliette, would start work as soon as possible.

"Well you were right and I don't want to make a bad judge out of you. Tomorrow it is".

They were all still laughing when the front door chime interrupted them.

The new visitors were Rayna and Bucky. "We called at the hospital but they told us you were discharged. We need to see our newest highway 65 member."

Carl passed Jolene to Rayna. "She is really beautiful Juliette. You two have really done exceptionally here, an outstanding job. She looks just like you Juliette but she does have Avery's eyes."

"I can see the mother memories are coming back Rayna," Juliette said.

"You'll find out Juliette, you never forget." Rayna pulled a face at Jolene.

Sandra came in from the kitchen with Jolene's formula and handed it to Carl. "Sorry Rayna, fun times are over, it's time for her feed."

Carl settled down and held the feeding bottle to Jolene's mouth. The baby accepted it ravenously.

Rayna turned to Avery and Juliette. "Can we go somewhere with a little more privacy. I brought Bucky because we need to discuss some business with you both."

"We're ok here Rayna. We're all family here, besides we'll only tell Mom and Dad after you've gone. So what is it?"

"Avery on behalf of Rayna and Highway 65," Bucky announced. "I want to offer you our most sincere congratulations. That album you produced of Sadie's is a work of art. You have no idea just how important that album is for Highway 65. It's taken off like a rocket…the top selling album of the year…in fact almost any year. The DJ's have been searching for comparable launchings and can only come up with some of the most legendary albums. This is beyond our wildest dreams. To be honest Highway 65 was having some serious cash flow problems but this has solved them. We are in your debt."

Juliette was gloating. "I told you that day in your office Rayna, you remember when you rejected those songs I sent you because they weren't in the class of 'Don't put dirt on my grave'. I said then I didn't have Avery to work with and it was really his input that got those results. I didn't think you believed me. Changed your mind yet?"

"Oh yes, I've changed my mind. I believe you. Avery is a real talent, a genius. That's the other reason we're here. First of all Avery, irrespective to how the rest of this meeting goes, we are offering you a check in payment for your production of Sadie's album. You don't need to open the letter the check is for $300,000. In addition you will also be paid a 5% producer's bonus on all sales of the album." Rayna paused to let her news register. Juliette, Carl and Sandra were staring at Avery. No-one made a sound.

Avery, himself was also quiet, letting what he heard register. Eventually he just said, "Thank you very much Rayna, this is like a dream come true." and fell back in his chair.

"It's no dream Avery. We want you. The terms we are paying for Sadie's album we would like to offer you permanently. It's all in this contract. We'll leave it with you both to go through and if you're happy with it bring it into the office tomorrow morning."

Rayna and Bucky left and everyone inundated Avery at the same time. He was literally buried in congratulations. Carl even joined the scene with Jolene so it really was everyone.

"I'm so proud of you," Juliette said. "Not on my coat tails this time. This time it's all you." Juliette briefly told Carl and Sandra about his earlier production offer from Edgehill and how they tore it up. "This is your success and no-one deserves it more. Just make sure you have the time for me because I take precedence. When I need you, I get first preference, ok?"

"You always get first preference with me, you know that," Avery smiled.

"You're such a good husband. Have I told you lately that I love you." She gave him a lingering kiss.

"Hey," he said, "'Have I told you lately that I love you'. That's a song and a damned good one as well. That would suit you, a sort of soft rock thing. We could probably get permission, it's owned by and Irishman, Van Morrison. It would be great for you, in fact, great for us. Keep it in mind for your album."

"Well I don't know it but an Irish rock song on a country album? I'm not too sure about that."

"Listen to it on Youtube. Trust me it would be great depending on the theme of the album."

"Well, that much I do know. I want it to be about us…you me and Jolene."

"Then you'd better listen to the song, I think it would be a perfect fit."

"Alright, I know better than to doubt you where music is concerned. Talking about songs and families and current commitments to your wife's career and production contracts and such have you considered you may be spreading yourself a little thin with this band with Scarlett and Gunner?"

"Funny you mention that. I wanted to talk with you about that very thing. I did speak with Gunner and Scarlett before I left for the birth. Somehow I started to feel a little out of place, a bit like the odd member of a threesome, almost as if I shouldn't be there."

'Do you think there might be something starting between them again?" Juliette asked.

"I don't know but it wouldn't surprise me. When I suggested my new family might interfere with the band they didn't even raise an objection. They may have been expecting it or maybe they really didn't care. They just said not to worry. They would cover it so I upped stakes and left."

"How do you feel about that? I know you were enjoying the performing. Are you ok?" Juliette was concerned. She knew how important writing and performance were to him.

"I was uncertain for a while but not anymore. With what's happened today I can see my future is in a different direction to that band. Besides, I'll still be writing and I'll still be performing. I'll be doing it with you. I may not be in the limelight but that's ok. I'll still get to do what I love, except now I'll be doing it with who I love."

"You always know the right thing to say," Juliette smiled and kissed him softly. "Right now though, I want to look at your contract. I'd like to see how valuable Highway 65 thinks you are."

They read the contract and it was all Rayna had promised. "This is fantastic," Juliette said. "You'll be famous all around Nashville when this gets out."

"Yes," Avery said. "It's everything I could wish for except just one point I would like added. The way this is worded Highway 65 gets to nominate who I produce."

"So?" Juliette queried.

"Well, what if you and I were working on something and Highway 65 wanted me to work with someone else. Under this contract they would control me. I can't let that happen."

Juliette scoffed at the idea, "Rayna would never do that."

"It may not be Rayna who tries it. I think it's better to be safe. I think I'll get a clause added."

"You're probably right. Better cover all the bases."

The next morning Avery was in Rayna's office. "This contract is fine," Avery said. "It's everything you said it was. There's just one small addition I'd like made before I sign it."

"What is it?" Bucky asked.

"I'd like a clause added where I have the right of refusal to produce anyone I am not happy about for any reason or who I have reservations about the results we can achieve."

Rayna looked at him squarely. "We can't add a clause like that Avery. For what we are offering you we expect to retain control of production."

"Well," Avery said. "It looks like we have a sticking point. I want to be sure I can produce consistently good results. You have given me a reputation, I have to maintain it. If I get forced to work with unsatisfactory material, I won't be able to produce the results. That's bad all round."

"We can't just allow you to determine our production schedules. You need to think about what you are doing. We don't like being dictated to. This is worth a lot to you." Bucky was getting a little irritated with Avery's determination.

"I hope there wasn't a threat disguised in there Bucky," Avery said. "Just remember you have given me a reputation. If this falls over maybe there's another label that might appreciate my services and there are a lot of labels in Nashville."

"Ok, let's hold up here," Rayna interrupted. "Let's keep this on a business basis. Avery obviously has something that concerns him. Perhaps we should let him hear what project we have in mind, at least then we'll all be on the page."

Rayna put a disc in her player. When the song finished she just directed a "Well?" at Avery.

"Well, what?" Avery said.

"Avery that recording was released on Itunes by the artist. They had no label backing, nothing. Yet it has achieved remarkable sales. We think there is really something there."

'Well, it's a nice enough tune and the lyrics are ok but really, that's about the end of it. Musically it sounds like a second rate karaoke performance. I reckon it was probably recorded in someone's bedroom."

"You're being pretty severe on it. This person only has a limited amount of experience."

"Severe has nothing to do with it. Hell! This is supposed to be professional. Listen to this, even the timing is sloppy and that's an electronic drum unit in there which is about the easiest beat in the world to follow. In addition the fact is it's about as emotional as a cold donut. Before anything could be done with this, whoever this is would need music lessons."

'Look Avery, we need this. We're prepared to increase our offer on this project to a half million dollars. The bonus stays as well," Rayna countered.

"Are you serious? You want me to produce this? This is exactly the reason why I want that clause added. Who is it anyway?"

Bucky suddenly looked sheepish. Rayna cleared her throat. "Layla Grant."

Avery was dumbstruck. His head craned forward, his mouth dropped and his eyes opened wide in disbelief. "Layla Grant? Are you kidding? Absolutely no chance, Juliette would hit the roof. You both know how she feels about Layla Grant. I'd be the victim of the world's fastest divorce."

"Avery we're in a tough spot here. We have signed her and now her manager is putting on pressure for an album."

"Her manager? What would he know? Tell him to push off."

"It's not that easy. Her manager is Jeff Fordham."

"This is like a bad dream. Now that just makes me doubly determined to refuse. All I want to do with him is hit him in the mouth. I'm not producing his second rate singer."

"Avery, we need a solution to this somehow. Look if Juliette agreed would you do it then?"

"Well at the least I would talk some more depending on her answer but I'm not fronting her with it. I know her and she's going to explode. You can go and see her if you want but I'm staying here. I'll just hang around until you get back, you're a lot braver than me."

Rayna picked up her handbag and moved to leave.

Avery couldn't help himself and added as she opened the door, "Good luck, I hope you survive."


	3. Chapter 3

I am only using characters from the Nashville Television Show. I have no ownership rights or claims whatsoever.

Please note: I have changed the baby's name from Jolene to Cadence to fit the show. I have also bought this in line with the show. The continuation will focus on Juliette's condition, behaviour and how these can be resolved.

**And baby makes three.**

**Chapter 3. Conflict.**

Avery was in Rayna's office when she returned. "I see you lived through it," he joked. "Don't tell me, perhaps not your most pleasant experience?"

"Ok Avery," Rayna said resignedly, "We'll add the clause you want. Damned if I know what we're going to do though. This will leave us in one hell of a hole over Layla."

"Sorry I can't help but I'm not wrecking my marriage over it. Even as it is I expect I'll get a blast when I get home. I knew it would be hopeless even apart from the Layla thing. Juliette wants to start work on a new album today. That's going to keep me busy for quite a while but we'll start writing some new material first up. At least you know you'll have that underway."

Juliette's behaviour had radically changed over the last couple of weeks. Avery was trying to work out when this all started. Thinking back he reckoned it began after his parents returned home to Ohio. Before his parents left Juliette could not have been better. She was always trying to take over Cadence's care from Sandra. Avery was proud, it was obvious Juliette would be a perfect mother. He had to concentrate but the first change he could think of was when she became agitated nursing the baby. She could not settle Cadence when she was crying and was almost pleading with him to help her. He calmed the baby easily but gradually Juliette's behaviours became more detached.

What really tripped him off was when Juliette went to Los Angeles. She made no mention of the trip and he had no idea where she was. He had been at a meeting and when he returned home that night she was gone. In her place she hired a live in nanny. Avery was angry. He sent the nanny on her way and looked after Cadence himself. Looking back now, with all that had happened he was pleased he dismissed the nanny. Having her there would only give Juliette an excuse not to have contact with the baby and also allow her to disguise her changes.

Juliette was in Los Angeles for three days and when she returned he challenged her about it but in her opinion her behaviour was quite acceptable. She also brushed off the fact that she had hired a nanny without any discussion. The situation didn't satisfy Avery but he reasoned these marriage and family things were both new to Juliette. She was used to making her own decisions. Maybe if he just hangs in there with it she will come to understand.

But Juliette became more unpredictable. After they had completed only one song on her new album she suddenly changed direction. Avery protested, "Baby, so far this album is looking great.. A few months and we'll have something fantastic."

She wasn't interested. She began this bizarre organization of these impromptu, roof top, performances. She called them concerts but that was a gross exaggeration. She only performed two or three songs and the whole thing was over in less than half an hour. However, they stopped traffic and caused considerable upheaval to that part of whatever city they were in. They caused a lot of upheaval in the Highway65 offices as well, with fines, protests and the fact they were unlicensed being the main areas of concern.

Juliette however was adamant, these were generating great momentum for her and she needed a tour organized immediately. "Baby," Avery cautioned her. "I'm not so sure these are generating any momentum. I think they're more a curiosity. I mean the people in the street can't even see you. They wouldn't have a clue who was performing if you didn't tell them. Besides, these haven't created even one voice of demand for a new Juliette song. The album's the right way to go, then the tour."

"No!" Juliette said almost angrily. "These concerts have been great for me and I'm going in to see Rayna tomorrow to get a tour organized."

The next day, he recalled, was when things deteriorated at a great rate of knots. That was the start of his world falling apart.

This was the evening Deacon was giving a performance at the Bluebird. Considering Deacon had cancer and a questionable future Avery was of the opinion they should lend him their support by attending. Juliette returned from her meeting at Highway65 and announced Rayna had demanded an album from her in two days. Avery was dumbstruck. "I was only talking with Rayna a few weeks ago and told her we were starting work on the new album. She'd know as well as we do that two days is an impossible deadline. I'll ring her right now and straighten this out." He picked up his phone.

"No!" Juliette sounded anxious. "Leave it with me. I'll handle it."

"Well, it's your business I suppose, but I'm not comfortable with it. See how you go, but I'll step in if I need to." Avery said. "On a brighter note I was thinking that tonight is Deacon at the Bluebird. What do you reckon we go. It'll be a relaxing break and we can ask Emily to look after Cadence."

'We don't have to trouble Emily," Juliette said. "Look, you go and I'll take care of the baby. Everything will be alright. Go and have a good night."

Deacon decided to ask Rayna to join him in a duet. Avery was delighted to see they were becoming very close. Despite Deacon's condition, between themselves they were clearly happy and devoted to each other. Avery whispered a quiet wish that some supreme power would get Deacon through this. He and Rayna deserved happiness to make up for the years of doubt. They both returned to Avery's table. Since Avery was Rayna's latest signing she wanted to show him how important he was to her plans and his part in Highway65. "I know we didn't agree the other day," she said to Avery. "But how about when Deacon gets over this you produce an album of him and me?"

"Are you kidding?" Avery was overwhelmed by the request. "You're both so good it would be my honour. Also, the world's easiest job as well." They were all laughing at the idea. "By the way Rayna," Avery recalled his earlier discussion with Juliette. "Something I wanted to check out with you. Juliette came home this afternoon and told me something that frankly doesn't make any sense. She said you asked for a new album and wanted it inside two days."

"I didn't ask for that. In fact I hardly spoke to her. I was pre-occupied with Deacon's situation. Something had just happened. I was really upset and I wasn't really in the mood for any of Juliette's antics. I'm sure you know what I mean."

"Yes, well, she is my wife but I know where you're coming from."

"I didn't even see her leave. I left her with Bucky. Bucky told me he advised her that she should produce an album first and then we can set up a tour. He said she didn't like that suggestion and flew off the handle. Then she told him I would have the album in two days."

Avery was deeply concerned. "What the hell is going on with her? She's become irrational and is becoming even more so." Just then his phone chimed. He answered but he couldn't hear over the noise in the café. He excused himself from Rayna and Deacon and went outside.

"Emily?" he said. "What's the matter?"

"Avery, Juliette asked me to come look after Cadence. When I got here the baby was crying and Juliette was listening to music through headphones. She couldn't hear the baby. She couldn't even hear me until I stood in front of her. She said she had to go to the studio and left."

"She's not even there?"

"No, she went as soon as I got here. Avery, that's not all. I don't think Cadence has been changed or fed for hours."

"Ok Emily. I'll come straight home."

Emily confronted him as soon as he walked in the door.

"Avery, I've put Cadence down but I'm very worried about Juliette. I think something may be wrong with her."

"I agree. I just had a talk to Rayna and Juliette was very strange with her this afternoon. This is beyond me. I'm going to need help and advice. I think we should get Glenn and her doctor as well. Perhaps all together we can get something figured out to help her."

Glenn confirmed what Rayna told him about Juliette and her two day album. They each described their observations to the doctor. Avery could see the doctor suspected the problem. "I would suggest she is suffering Post Partum Depression. Anger, not connecting with the baby, irrational behaviour it all fits. Actually it's a fairly common occurrence after childbirth. I think we can help her. The treatment is usually successful even if does take some time."

"Ok," Avery said. "I'll ring and get her to come home. We can all go through it with her and hopefully get her on the right track."

Juliette confronted the group as soon as she walked in. "What's so important I have to come home? What's my doctor doing here? I'm not hanging around for whatever this is, I'm heading back to the studio."

Avery stood up. "Baby, we're all worried about you. You're not being your usual self. We think there might be something wrong. I mean you're aggressive, don't seem to want anything to do with Cadence and Rayna told me this two day album was all your idea. Baby, that's just not possible."

"Juliette," her doctor said. "I think you may have Post Partum Depression. It's quite common and we can treat it…"

She cut him off. "There's nothing wrong with me and don't forget who you all work for. The staff does not run this show, I do. I want you all out of my house."

No-one moved. They all spoke over each other trying to convince her. "I've had this. I'm going." She glared at Avery as she was leaving. "I have an album to finish in less than two days."

Next morning Avery woke alone in their bed. Surely she wasn't out all night. He found her asleep on the couch in the living room. "Baby, what are you doing out here?"

"I was pretty late and I didn't want to wake you."

"Do you want anything?"

"Just coffee." He made it for her.

"Baby, I think we need to sit down and have a talk. You're worrying me."

"Not now. I have to go."

"What's going on? You're never here and when you are you don't seem to be able to leave fast enough."

"We'll talk later. I have to go." With her coffee in one hand she rushed out the door.

The following morning he'd just fed Cadence and was settling her down when Juliette came in. "You were out all night?" he asked.

She ignored his question. "Here it is, my finished album. Buddy did a great job and in only thirty six hours."

"Who did the production? Buddy? You didn't even want any advice from me? Am I fired?"

"There was no time with you looking after the baby." Avery felt he had just been ignored a second time, as if she didn't value his input. But, he thought, let's face it. Thirty six hours? No way! Impossible!

"Ok," he'll put her to the test. "Let's hear it then."

"No, I don't have time. I have to go see Rayna."

"You don't want to play it for me? If it's that good I thought you'd be proud of it and want to show it off. Just how good is it really?"

She looked awkward. "I don't have time for this," and left without so much as looking back.

It was a couple of hours later when his phone rang.

"Yes Rayna."

"Avery, I need to tell you this first hand. I respect you a lot and I hope this doesn't cause too big a rift between us."

"I can't imagine anything doing that."

"I need to explain. This business with Deacon has me at my wit's end. We just find each other and look to have a great future then this cancer happens. I'm just stressed beyond belief and worry. I'm just barely coping. I'm coming apart at the seams and trying not to crack up completely."

"I understand Rayna. You hang in there and try to be strong for Deacon."

"That's what I'm trying to do but it isn't easy. Anyway to get to the point, Juliette came into Highway65 this morning with a new album that apparently she's put together in thirty six hours. Did you help her?"

"No, it was all done between her and the recording engineer, Buddy."

"I thought as much. Well, when I asked to hear it she threw a tantrum and basically told Glenn, Bucky and I what we could do and stormed out of the office. Avery, it took me a while to get adjusted but I just can't handle her crap anymore. I rang her and told her she no longer had a contract with Highway65. Look, when she gets control of herself I'll reinstate her but right now I just can't handle her with everything else."

"I understand Rayna but you need to know, Juliette is sick. The doctor said she has Post Partum Depression which is having a behavioural effect with her. We'll be back to see you when we get her over this."

"Get her over this please Avery, because right now, she's becoming unhinged."

This situation was affecting Avery as well. The main problem was he had no idea how to help her. The doctor gave him some instructions last night but they were general and non specific. He was lost and distressed for Juliette and feeling defeated. If she had the 'flu or had a broken leg or something physical he knew how to help her. But this? Who knew about mental issues? Even the doctor was vague. This was beginning to send him off his rocker. He had to try something. If he can get her talk he might be able to fathom some direction. He had to do something, Juliette was his life. He must help her through this.

He'd just finished feeding Cadence and was in the process of settling her down when Juliette came in.

"Hi baby, how'd it all go?"

"Yep, pretty good. I'm getting it worked out."

He deliberately avoided bringing up his earlier conversation with Rayna. Maybe I'll try a direct approach he thought. "I've been singing to Cadence to help settle her down. Want to take over? I'm sure she'll like your singing a lot better than mine."

She baulked when he tried to pass her the baby. "No, not now. I have a meeting to get to." Juliette headed for the door.

Exasperation was catching up with Avery. "What's going on Juliette?" he said abruptly. "You just get here and then you go. You don't even refer to Cadence by name and you never nurse her. What's going on with you? You should really stay, we need to talk."

"No, not now. I have to go."

Damn it Juliette, this just isn't good enough. You're treating everyone who cares for you like shit, you're behaving irrationally and you don't even want anything to do with your daughter."

Juliette felt cornered and angry. This confrontation made her feel very uncomfortable. She held out her arms and said abruptly, "alright, give her to me."

Avery could see Juliette was agitated. "You're angry, I don't think now is a good idea. You need to calm down."

"I am calm. Now give her to me."

'You're not calm. You just want to take her so you can get out of here. You think if you take her it will shut me up."

Juliette was clearly angry now. "Damn it, just give her to me." The baby started crying.

"No, I'm sure that would be a bad idea."

Juliette was now in a blind rage. In an uncontrollable fit of anger she picked up a glass ornament hurling it at Avery and Cadence. Avery ducked, bending over to protect the baby in the same motion. Fortunately the throw was high but that was no consolation to Avery. Glass sprayed in all directions when the object smashed against the wall. Juliette clearly had issues far more serious than he was led to believe. This was bordering on insanity, throwing things around a baby.

Avery was shocked, disbelieving. He took a few seconds to respond. "Get out," was all he said and then the realization of what Juliette had done registered with him. "Get out," again, but this time he yelled it.

Juliette was completely non-plussed as well. She couldn't fathom what happened and in her condition she couldn't respond, almost as if her mind froze. It was only Avery yelling at her that caused any action. She could not think, instead she reacted, almost by instinct and rushed out the door.

It took Avery a full half hour to settle Cadence. He was another matter entirely. He would repeatedly sit, then get up and pace around. His hands were still shaking. He'd never been so helpless in his life. He desperately needed help but had no clue who to ask or where to find it. He felt on the verge of panic. In an effort to calm down he decided to get a dust pan and clear up the broken glass. It seemed things just couldn't get any worse for him. But they did.

While he was cleaning up the glass Glenn came in. "The door was open," he said. Obviously, in her haste Juliette didn't close it.

"Glenn, you look a bit worse for wear pal. I guess this is a day for it all around."

"You can say that again. I thought you should know, Juliette fired me earlier."

"She's just not rational. Hang in there. I'll figure out how to get her over this."

"It's not so much I'm fired. It's what she's done, who she went with."

"What do you mean?"

"Avery I really know how you'll feel about this and I'm so sorry but she's gone with Jeff Fordham."

Avery stopped sweeping. He stared blankly at Glenn. This was now almost beyond his comprehension.

It took him five minutes to gain some semblance of composure. "I need help here Glenn and I need to figure this out. She lost her contract with Rayna as well. Unless Juliette agrees to get help I'm going to have to take Cadence away. It's not safe to have Cadence anywhere near her. I'll take her around to Emily's and have this out with Juliette when she gets home."

When Juliette returned home she was obviously very pleased with herself. She carried a box and produced a replacement ornament for the one she broke earlier. "Guess what?" she beamed. "Will Lexington is gay and I'm going to take his place on the Luke Wheeler tour."

"I couldn't care less about that. I want to hear what you have to say about your antics today over that thirty six hour album."

"What do you mean?"

Don't start that. You know exactly what I mean. You threw a fit in Rayna's office when she wanted to hear the album. Now she's cancelled your contract. That's a great way to get your career back on track."

"Huh," Juliette scoffed. "I don't need Rayna James. She doesn't deserve me. Besides I've fixed that, I just signed with Luke Wheeler's new label."

"I can't believe what you're saying. Luke Wheeler? This is the guy who said you were a flash in the pan. You're putting your future in his hands? That's just crazy. He hasn't recorded an album in god knows how long. He's never produced one and he wouldn't know anything about running a label. I'll bet you're his only artist."

"Yeah, well that's all you know. You're just jealous because it's not your work. Luke's heard my album and he thinks it's career defining."

"Does he? Well, there's a real musical appreciation authority right there. He wouldn't know good music if it bit him on the ass. He thinks anything with the words, "Truck", "Wheels" and "Kenworth" in it is good music."

"Well, what about firing Glenn?" Avery continued. " He never deserved that. He's been there right from your start and he built you up from nothing."

"He wasn't doing his job. He wasn't getting me anywhere."

"He just cared for you and wanted the best for you always. So you fire him and go to…. I can't say it…that repulsive bastard who nearly wrecked us. That shit head who couldn't even manage his own career and then took a national company down with him. This is just stupid."

"He's done alright for Layla. I just want him to manage me, I'm not going to have sex with him."

"No, that had better never happen. Not with him, not with Wheeler, not with anyone. Do that and you'll never see me or Cadence…ever. I promise you, I'm all out of forgiveness the second time you break my heart."

"Avery, please," that last little home truth seemed to give her a jolt of realism. It was reflected in her face. He could still trust her. But it was only fleeting. "Avery you don't get it, I really need this."

"More than you need us?" he asked. She just looked and didn't speak. He got his answer.

"Juliette, you're sick. You need help. You seriously need help."

Despite his concern for Juliette, Cadence was his first priority. He picked up his bag and left. Juliette was clearly upset and crying but she said nothing as he stepped out the door.

"Good God! What a mess. I really have no idea what to do Emily. All I know is Cadence can't be anywhere near her. It's just not safe. Juliette is too unpredictable and could snap her wire for no reason. This is becoming too much to handle."

"What are you going to do?'

'I really have no idea. It's all just too sudden. I just need to think for a bit."

"If you want to Avery," Emily looked a little sheepish. "You and Cadence could stay here for as long you like."

Just the way Emily said it gave Avery pause. "I appreciate that Emily but I don't think that would work. It would be a lot on you and besides, Juliette is so strung out, god only knows what she might think."

"I couldn't go to Scarlett's for exactly the same reasons and Deacon's about to have an operation. I know Gunner would put me up but he's busy with his band and it wouldn't be fair on him to bring a baby into the house."

"Sounds like you mightn't have a choice," Emily said. "You might have to stay here."

"I need to make sure Cadence is safe and well looked after. That needs to happen so my mind is clear to tackle Juliette's problem. I'll take her to my parents. I'm going to Marysville Ohio tonight. If you need to reach me you have my phone number."

He stopped remembering how he got to this point and realized he was crying. Not the safest thing to do when I'm driving he chastised himself. None of the past few weeks made any sense whatsoever. Thinking and re-hashing seemed to make it worse. Perhaps his parents might have a suggestion. Damn, he hadn't even warned them he was on his way. He rang on his hands free. He spoke to his father but when Sandra knew it was Avery she took over the phone. "Things are a real mess at the moment," he warned her. "I'll fill you in when I get there. I'll be late. Around midnight I reckon."

He went back to focus on his driving. He had this great ache in his chest. This was destroying him, he loved Juliette so much. He had to pull himself together. He started talking to Cadence who was asleep in the travel crib in the back seat. He wasn't specific, just saying little comforting things as much for his benefit as for Cadence. "It'll be alright baby. Daddy will fix everything. Mommy will get over this. We'll get back together soon." He whiled away the miles with these continual mutterings.

His judgement was fairly close, he was ten minutes earlier than his estimate when he arrived. He spent over an hour with Carl and Sandra going over the events since they left Nashville. "I can't believe it," Sandra said. "She seemed so happy when we were there. This is so quick. I wouldn't believe it possible but obviously it is. You're right, this is a major problem."

"That's for sure," Avery said. "But right now I'm bushed. I need to get some sleep. Perhaps if we leave it till morning we might come up with some ideas."

The drive and the stresses had their effect on him. He slept like a corpse for ten hours straight. Sandra let him rest and took care of Cadence, she knew Avery was wrung out.

The next day, as promised, they discussed how to best manage Juliette's situation. Some solutions were achieved. Sandra and Carl would take care of Cadence. Perhaps Avery should go back to Nashville where he can call on Juliette from time to time. He'll also needed to work and that's where his work is. Unfortunately, they came to the realization that none of these ideas were helping Juliette, they were only helping Avery and minimizing his stresses.

"I just have no idea what to do for her," Avery said. "Mental issues are something no-one has experience with. I thought usually these people were put in special hospitals but she would never agree to that."

"How about," Carl said. "You go and see Doc Edwards. I bet he'll have some ideas."

"I tried the doctors in Nashville," Avery pointed out. "They weren't of any help. Doc Edwards must be at least seventy five now. I doubt he'd be up with this."

"Yes he would," Sandra interrupted. "He's one of the most respected Doctors, not only in Marysville but in all of Columbus, seventy five or not. He's not a just a Doctor, he's a Physician. He's had training in a lot of areas of medicine. Even Columbus doctors discuss complicated cases with him. If any one can help, it's him or at least he'll know where to go."

"Sandra rang the Doctor's office. You have an appointment at five thirty. I told him what it was about so he put you in last."

"Hi Doc," Avery said when he was called into the Doctor's office.

The Doctor extended his hand. "It's been a while my boy." Avery had been 'my boy' to Doc Edwards since his first vaccination. In fact Doc may have even used the reference when he delivered Avery but that was going a little too far back. "You're mom tells me you're in Nashville and doing well for yourself. Good for you. She also explained briefly why you're here. So, take a seat and let's have it. Go from the start."

Avery finished, by which time Doc Edwards was tapping his finger on the end of his nose, deep in thought. "Hmmm," was the only sound he made and he turned to the wall of books behind him. He ran his finger along a row of books and selected a sizable volume. He found his reference and began reading.

Avery felt a little uneasy after a while, almost as if he didn't exist. "The doctor in Nashville said she had Post Partum Depression," he said in an effort to put himself more at ease.

Doc just acknowledged with an, "uh, uh."

He pushed the book aside and started typing on his computer. "Clever things these computers," he said. "Unfortunately, I'm no wizard but my nurse has nicknamed me 'lightning' when I use it."

"No offense Doc, but is she being sarcastic because you're not fast?"

"Maybe," Doc said smiling. "Or maybe because I don't strike the same place twice."

He studied the computer screen for a few minutes. "Ok," finally, a conclusion.

"This is where we are at this point," he said. "Now, you need to know, for me to be absolutely certain I would need to interview and observe your wife. However this is my best guesstimate but I'd be prepared to put money on it. What your wife has may very well have started as Post Partum Depression but in my opinion it has progressed far past that. I believe she has Borderline Personality Disorder. This is not very common but believe me it is extremely serious and I can't emphasise that enough. Now, what were your plans?"

"Well, I intended going back to Nashville and stay with a friend. That way I can look in on her from time to time and see how she is."

"Ok, let me give you the score and what needs to be done no matter how unpleasant it is. If you want your wife to have any chance of getting over this under no circumstances can you leave her. More than anything she will need your love and support because you are the only person who can help her with this. If this isn't done she will probably never understand she has this disorder. Now, I know this will probably not be easy, but no matter what, you don't leave her alone and you never let her take control of any situation. Fortunately, mental cases tend not to be logical so if you can confuse her train of thought she is likely to be much more compliant"

"Ok Doc, I understand,"

"Now I have just given you the good news," Doc said.

"It gets worse?"

"It sure does. This is a fact and you need to understand it. I emphasise, she is never to be left on her own. She must never be allowed to lock herself in a room. If for any reason you can't be with her get a nurse, a friend, anyone who can do what is needed. It is a statistical fact, between seventy five and eighty percent of all persons with this disorder, will, at some point develop suicidal behaviours. Of that number a very significant proportion will actually follow through with it."

Avery was horrified. He'd never heard of such a disease. "Commit suicide you mean?" he said in disbelief.

"That's exactly what I mean," the doctor said.

This was a shocking development, it unnerved him and he had to fight back the sense of panic he felt for his wife. God, help me. I've left her alone. Please God, keep her safe. Suddenly his whole attitude to Juliette's behaviour changed. Now he understood. She really needed help. He would be there for her and together they would beat this thing.

The Doctor was talking and Avery had to snap out of his thoughts and focus. "Fortunately, the situation, long term isn't hopeless. There are treatments for it. There are medications that can help but there is nothing that can cure it. Treatments involve maybe a short stay in hospital, group therapies, psychiatric treatments, sometimes even hypnotism. The best news is the vast amount of this can be done right at home where she is most comfortable."

"However", Doc continued. "Before she can undergo any treatment she will need to first acknowledge she has the condition and admits to needing treatment. Getting her to see that will not be easy. The downside of this is nearly all sufferers of mental disorders won't admit to having the disease. They think if they admit to it people will think they're crazy, insane even. Of course that isn't true, they're just sick, same as if they had the flu or whatever. Generally, with less severe disorders, often the person will come to realise something is wrong without much help, but, the more severe the complaint, the more difficult it is to get them to understand. Getting your wife to admit this as you have already seen will not be easy, but let me illustrate the type of scenario you need to create to give her the best chance to see it. How you do this I don't know but you need to create an environment where your wife feels isolated and alone, desperate, even better, where you are her only alternative for help. Then you will have an opportunity to guide her to what she needs."

"Thanks Doc," Avery said. "You've been a huge help. Now, at least I know what I need to do."

"The pleasure was mine my boy," the doctor said. "I'll send you some information just to list the points. Let me know when she'll accept treatment and I'll find someone in Nashville for you to take her to."

"That won't be necessary doc," Avery said. "When she's ready for treatment we'll be coming to you."

Doc laughed. "Nashville to Marysville. That's a hell of a trip for a doctor's appointment."

"It's not that bad Doc. It's probably less than an hour. We have our own plane."

"Do you? Well your mother wasn't kidding. You really have done well for yourself haven't you?"

His visit with Doc Edwards had a real effect on him. He was aware now of the entire situation. He decided to ring Juliette, just to know she was alright and he could rest a little easier.

"Hi baby," he said when she answered.

"Avery, thank god. Where are you? I've been so worried."

"I'm at mom and dad's place. I bought Cadence up here to leave with them for a while. They're so happy to have her. I'll be home about lunch time tomorrow. I thought it would be good for us to just be together and concentrate on each other without any distractions."

"You're coming back home. Oh, Avery. After last night I thought you were going to leave me. I thought you were so upset."

"Yes, well I was upset over that business involving shit-head but I'm over it now. If you need to work with him I guess you know what's best for you. Just don't mention him around me, ok?" He deliberately downplayed Fordham to suppress any possible tensions. In truth, given Avery's attitude, Fordham was going to be the first casualty of this fiasco.

"Are you ok baby?"

"I am now. I love you."

"I love you as well. I'll see you tomorrow."

He filled his parents in with the details of his appointment. They were both as horrified as he was concerning the severity of Juliette's condition. "You take as much time as you need." Sandra said. "Don't worry about Cadence she's in the right place. You get Juliette right."

"That's right son," Carl said. "Get Juliette past this. We're right behind you. Anything you need and we're there for you both."

Avery hugged them both. "Thanks, both of you. I can't tell you how much your help means to me. Right now though I'm going to turn in. I want to hit the road at six in the morning."


	4. Chapter 4

I am only using characters from the Nashville Television Show. I have no ownership rights or claims whatsoever.

Please note: I have changed the baby's name from Jolene to Cadence to fit the show. I have also bought this in line with the show. The continuation will focus on Juliette's condition, behaviour and how these can be resolved.

**And baby makes three.**

**Chapter 4. The Contrivance.**

Juliette's expressions of relief from the previous evening at the prospect of his return were absent when he walked in the door. "You're not changing my mind," she attacked him before he even put his bag down. "I want to get my career back on track and I need Luke Wheeler and Jeff Fordham behind me to make that happen. I'm absolutely ready for this so you can get out now if you want to fight me."

"Fight you? I'm not going to even try to change your mind. If you think you need Wheeler and Fordham to make it happen I won't interfere, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. You know how I feel about Fordham so don't even mention him around me and never even think about bringing him into the house. I want as little to do with him as possible. Ok?"

"Yes."

"Good, that's sorted out then."

His attitude to Fordham she expected but his acceptance of her decision was unexpected. She was prepared for an extended argument. His response threw her a little. "You're going to let me do this?'

"Yes, I think it's best for you to follow through since it's your decision. Just keep Fordham and Wheeler away from me. I'm in complete support of you. In fact I want you to concentrate one hundred percent on your performances and recording. However, I still believe you're sick so in case you need help I'm here for you always. You're my wife and I love you but I think I need to take charge of the business end of things. You know, payrolls, accounts, finance all that kind of stuff. That way you'll be free to focus on what you're doing."

"Glenn used to look after all that stuff before. I was going to let Ford…I mean my manager do it."

"Glenn was ok before we got married but now everything we have is in joint names. I think it's better to keep all our assets and finances under our own control. There's too much involved and it's way too important to let someone else stick their nose in it don't you think?"

This discussion was not progressing in any way as Juliette expected. Avery's cooperation and business plan caught her unawares. She was confused, having difficulty processing these new directions so she just accepted his suggestion. "Ok, if you think it's best."

"Good. Now, have you signed a contract with either Wheeler or shit head?"

'No, neither. I'm supposed to sign with my manager tomorrow. Please don't call him that."

"What? Shit head do you mean? Sorry, no apologies, he'll never get any courtesies from me. Now, I think we should go over your contract. Perhaps you should ring him right now and ask to have it delivered here this afternoon. Just explain you'd like to go over it before you sign it. Might be better not to mention me"

"Avery please, I trust him."

"No! We just decided I'm in charge of business. Ask him for the contract so I can do my job. When Wheeler's contract is ready we need to do the same."

Juliette rang Fordham and he said it would be sent straight over.

"Now, I just realised something. No way am I going on tour with those turkeys. However you'll need someone to do your running around when you're on the road. I'll have a think about that and work something out."

"Now, how about you play that album for me?"

Avery could see Juliette was unsettled immediately he asked the question. "I don't have a copy here. Luke has it. They want to rush it out before the tour."

"Alright, I guess I'll have to wait until it's released."

"Right now though," Juliette said. "I need to get to rehearsal."

"Ok, how about I drive you there. I've been away for a couple of days and believe it or not, I've missed you. I need your company. You can call me when you're finished." He was not leaving her alone. Not after what the Doctor told him.

"You don't have to do that."

"Please, I want to be with you."

"You won't stay for rehearsal?"

"No, I'll just drop you off and pick you up later." She was certainly being secretive about what she was doing and it was so obvious to him she wasn't comfortable about something. Maybe she just thought there might be some strife between Avery and her new associates. No matter, the truth would come out soon enough.

'Ok."

When he returned home he rang Emily. He needed her to help him shut off some loose ends. He'd developed a general plan and even though he didn't have all the fine details worked out he firstly needed Juliette cared for. That's where Emily came in. He bought Emily up to date with his news from Doc Edwards.

"Avery, that's unbelievable. It's too horrible to even think about."

"Yes, and as bad as it is we have to face facts because this is the reality. We need to protect Juliette from herself. We also need to protect her from Fordham and Wheeler. I don't trust either of them and I doubt they'd be much help to her if anything went wrong."

"I'll do anything I can to help."

"Thank you Emily. You're the most important part of this and I need to rely on you completely. This won't work if you don't come on board. Now, currently you're Juliette's assistant. I'll need you to keep that going especially when she's on tour. I'll also need you to come here and keep an eye on her if I need to go somewhere so you'll be covering for me as well. We'll find some jobs here for you so we're not too obvious. Now something new, I need you to take over all the administrative jobs on the tour. That includes managing financials, payroll everything. If Fordham needs money for something he'll need to come to you and he gets nothing without a receipt."

"I can do that. Actually this is all a good idea, Juliette will be covered all the time."

"Yes, now this is asking a lot of you and I feel bad about that. I need to try and make this up to you in some small way."

"No you don't Avery, you and Juliette are my closest friends. Juliette is like my sister. I'm happy to help."

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate that, but nevertheless, whatever your salary was before, you can multiply it by three. That's your new salary. I really owe you a huge debt. Thank you Emily."

Just then the front door chime interrupted him. It was a courier delivering Juliette's contract. "Well, Juliette's contract from Fordham." Avery said to Emily. "I'll bet you right now, before I even open it, this will make interesting reading."

The contract surprisingly was not very long. It didn't need to be when Avery studied it's details. "That blood sucking parasite," he cursed. "I'll bet that bastard knows Juliette is sick. I mean she'd have to be to join him and he'd know that. I knew he'd try to rip her off."

"What's it say?" Emily asked.

"He wants this contract to remain in force for the rest of her life regardless of him being her manager or not. This also gives him complete management of her finances. Not just what she earns under him but everything she owns. He even wants registered Power of Attorney. That would give him control over everything and I know he'd fleece her if he got the chance. He's about to get a huge surprise. I bet he's not expecting to hear from me."

Avery rang Fordham. "Fordham he began the conversation, this is Avery Barkley."

"Barkley," Fordham sounded arrogant. "How are you enjoying single life? I heard your wife dumped you."

"No, your source seems to be wrong. We're still together. I expected she'd tell you though, aren't you at rehearsal with her?

"No, I've actually just finished a meeting with your boss. You did sign with Rayna James didn't you?"

"Yes I did. However I don't have time to exchange pleasantries with you. I want to get to the point of my call. I've read this contract and it's going to be changed. I knew you were bent but this shows what a hell of a leech you really are."

"I'm not changing anything. That's a perfectly legal document."

"I hate to spoil your party but it's not even close to legal. First mistake is the assets you want control of and the Power of Attorney you demand neither of those are going to happen. All our assets and affairs are in joint names so you need my signature as well and you can shove your head up your ass if you ever think you're getting that. Both those clauses come out. So, as they say, up yours."

"I see," Fordham mumbled. He knew, as much as it irked him, Avery was right, those clauses wouldn't work. "When did this reconciliation with Juliette happen anyway? She said you left her."

"That was just a misunderstanding. I only took my daughter to my parents. Juliette knows how important we are to each other. Now, keeping in with this contract, this clause where you expect it to remain effective for the remainder of her life. What sort of evil, sponging mongrel are you? That's just crap."

"There's nothing illegal about that. You're just going to have to suck it up."

"I'll suck up nothing. You'll change that clause to the contract taking effect the day she appointed you her manager, which was when? Three days ago. The end date will be the contract can be terminated at any time on forty eight hours notice by either party. Take it or leave it."

"I'm not doing that. I'd be crazy. This could be cancelled at any time."

"That's right, so for the contact to remain effective you'll need to do a good job. What a shocker! Someone actually expecting you to earn your keep"

"That's just bullshit, no way."

"I'll give you a choice. You change it or forget about making a cent off her."

"You can't do anything she asked for me. She'll flip out if you stop her."

"Well then, I'll stop her. You're right, it might cause some strife between us for a while but I can handle that. Then I'll get her a good manager, maybe someone like Howie V. There's no way you'll ever rip Juliette off, clear?"

"You're as bad as Rayna. You have me over a barrel, so you might as well put the boots in while you can.. I really have no option. But you'd better hope things never change because I'm going to love doing the same to you if they do."

"Good. I'm pleased we're understanding each other. Now, has she given you a credit card?"

:Yes."

"It's about to be cancelled. In future you'll go through Emily for anything you need and make sure you get receipts. Emily will be Juliette's business manager at home and on the road. That just about covers everything. So you'll send around the new contract tomorrow?"

"I'm just wasting my time with this," Fordham was whining.

"Do a good job and earn your pay. It's up to you. Besides you've written yourself one hell of a percentage so stop whinging, damned good wages by my reckoning. I'm going to let that stand and I'm not stopping Juliette from making you her manager if that's what she wants. But, you're not taking advantage of her just because she's sick. You got that?"

"I don't have much choice seeing as she's my only client now."

"Tough! You'll get a signed contract tomorrow if you do the right thing. That way you'll at least have one artist more than you deserve. Now, I'll give you fair warning, keep away from me. Juliette might want you but you turn my stomach. I don't want to see or hear from you unless it's a dire emergency. Also, don't try any of that shit with her you pulled at that BMI party or I'll kick your head in and have you dumped in the river. You understand?"

"Yes."

Avery ended the call but he was curious how come Fordham only managed Juliette. What's the story with Layla Grant? Obviously something's happened there. Rayna should be able to fill him in.

Avery rang Rayna. "I just wanted to let you know I'm back on deck and back with Juliette despite all the rumours. When can I see you? I've got some stuff you need to know."

"I know, Fordham's been bragging all around town he's now Juliette's manager and she's going to join Luke Wheeler."

"Yep, that's right. When can I see you?"

"You can come right now if it suits you."

"See you soon then."

He asked Emily to go and wait for Juliette to finish her rehearsal and bring her home.

"Rayna," he said. "I thought I'd better let you know what's happened. Juliette's a lot sicker than we thought. She might be difficult at the moment but she needs sympathy and understanding. Just the same it's not going to be easy getting her to come around." He then explained what Doc Edwards told him.

"Avery, that's terrible. It's unbelievable. I've never heard of anything like that. Eighty percent chance of suicidal behaviour? God, I'm so sorry for what I've done."

"You haven't done anything wrong but she'll need help and with Fordham and Wheeler she's not going to get any there. Emily is going to be a big help and the doctor told me we need to get her to understand she needs treatment. However, she's in complete denial so getting her to admit that isn't going to be easy. I know what I need to do but how to do it hasn't hit me yet. At least I got Fordham straightened out. You should have seen the crap contract he wanted her to sign."

"I think I know what you mean. Layla had signed a contract with him that was disgusting. We got a ruling on it and it was deemed exploitation and voided. She's not with him now, she's living with me and the girls. We got her signed with Glenn as well. We just need to get her music sorted out now which is still a problem. You were right though. Musically she needs help. Finding the right sort is the problem."

"Yes, her musicianship isn't good, that's for sure. But it's in there somewhere, you can hear it. She just needs some training."

"That would explain why she's written a heap of lyrics but can't put music to them. That's probably why, no training."

Avery suddenly became distant. He had an idea and was working something out. "I just wonder," he was thinking out loud. "I might have an idea. I wonder just how good Juliette's thirty six hour album really is. She's deliberately avoided playing it for me and that's really fishy. Usually she can't wait to let me hear her. Let me make a phone call."

He rang Emily. "Emily, are you still at Juliette's rehearsal?"

"Yes I am."

"Do you reckon she has long to go?"

"I don't know Avery but there's something really strange going on here."

"Strange? What do you mean?"

"Avery I'm no expert but I've been around you and Juliette for long enough to know what's good and what isn't. Avery, Juliette has done five songs since I've been here and I've never heard any of them before. I don't know when she wrote them but they don't sound very good to me. You listen to this. Hold on, I'll get so they can't see me and I'll move the phone."

Avery listened to a segment. "Damn," was his only remark.

"Can you hear this?" Emily asked.

"I sure can. What the hell is this? Just keep the phone there." He switched over to his phone's speaker.

"Listen to this," he said to Rayna.

"Rayna only listened to a short segment. "So, that's how she made that album in thirty six hours."

"What do you mean?"

"When you two were going through your little bust up she wrote some songs and gave them to me. I rejected them. Really Avery, they were pretty poor. That's when she went through that episode complaining you hated her and weren't helping her. That's one of those songs. I'll bet she's used them all or most of them. Avery, if these get released it'll be embarrassing for her."

He told Emily they'd heard enough. "Wheeler said this was career defining. Great judge he is. Obviously he's no song writer."

"Avery, you have to stop this. This could be devastating for her."

"I know where you're coming from but I'm just thinking about what Doc Edwards told me. He said I need to get her in an environment where she feels lost and I'm the only one she can turn to. Then I can get her to see what she's done to herself. Maybe we should let her go through with this. Maybe that might create the situation Doc Edwards wanted. Then maybe, we should show her just how much better an outfit we are. Where's Layla?"

"Avery, don't tell me you're going to come to the party with her? God! That would solve most of my problems in one hit. I'll get her here right now and Glenn as well."

Glenn and Layla arrived together, "Glenn," Avery said. "It's good to see you weren't out of work for long. You're too good to stay idle. So, Layla's your new client? We haven't met I believe Layla, I'm Avery Barkley."

"I know who you are Mr. Barkley. I'm very pleased to meet you."

'Now Layla," Avery said. "Rayna has asked me to produce and album with you. What do you think about that?"

"She thinks that's fantastic," Glenn interrupted.

"Yes," Layla agreed. "I think that's fantastic."

"Good, now we need to get started straight away. Now Layla, I believe you're staying with Rayna."

"Yes."

'Ok. We can get started tomorrow. I'll be there at nine in the morning. It would be a good idea if you bought any lyrics you've written. First up we're going to work on some aspects of your musical performances. That will be our main focus but to keep it interesting we might try and get some of your lyrics to music as well. We'll finish at about six at night. How does that sound?"

"That long?"

"Yes, that long. This is going to be professional so if you don't like the idea now's a good time to say so. Layla, we don't work to hours, we work until we do what needs to be done. The hours don't matter. You're either serious about this or you aren't because I am and I need you to be as well."

"Layla," Rayna said. "You'll be working with probably the best in the business. This is how the top people work. Are you in or out?"

"This is a bit of a shock to Layla's system," Glenn spoke up. "I should have warned her this was going to be completely different from what she was used to. She's in."

"Yes, I'm in," Layla said, "one hundred and ten percent."

"Excellent," Avery said, "I'll see you in the morning."

When Avery got home Emily and Juliette had not arrived. They came in about twenty minutes later.

"How'd the rehearsal go?" he asked.

"Great," Juliette said. "Luke thinks we have a sure fire winner with both the album and the tour."

"So," Avery asked. "When do you start the tour?"

"It'll be a couple of weeks before my album comes out so about a week after that I reckon."

"Ok. Emily is going to go with you. She'll keep doing her old job as your assistant. She'll also be doing a few things for me as well. I need her to take the pressure off you. What with everything else going on you need to focus on your performance. If you're leaving that soon perhaps she can come around here first thing tomorrow. She'll need to get familiar with some of the systems I've got."

"I can do that," Emily said. "About eight thirty sound ok?"

"That'll be perfect," he said. "Now it seems today has been a good day all around."

"How come?" Juliette asked.

"Rayna's offered me a job producing a new album."

"What, Rayna's making a new album?"

"No, not Rayna, one of her artists."

"Who?" Juliette certainly could not show the restraint she expected from Avery but he was fine with that. To put her on the defensive would be a good idea in his opinion even though he knew the initial reaction from her would be explosive."

"Layla Grant."

"What! That little bitch. No way. Forget it. You're not working with her. How can you expect me to go along with that?"

"You object?"

"You're damned right I object. I thought you would have more respect for me than to try that."

"Look, I'm out of work and this is my only job offer."

"You can find something else."

"What, like going back to the bluebird? I did have a job, remember, but you tossed me out on my ear. Fired by my own wife, that really stinks. Now you want to stop me working all together?"

"I don't want you going anywhere near her. I don't trust her. She'll try and get her hooks into you. She'll have you in bed."

"That will never happen. Rayna will be there all the time. I'll never sleep with her."

"I don't believe that."

"I can't believe you. You want me to stay away from her because you think something might happen even though I've only just met her. Listen to yourself. You expect me to accept Fordham. That's far worse. Explain to me, where I'm doing anything wrong. You're afraid of what might happen between me and Layla. It has happened between you and Fordham. How do I know it won't happen again. You'll certainly have plenty of chances and we both know he'll want you. That's the real problem, not me. Explain that to me. Why I should just accept that?"

The anger suddenly drained from Juliette's face. "You can trust me."

"Can I? I trusted you before and that didn't work out too well. Look we both know you'll get drunk and then you won't know what you're doing. That'll be the end of everything we have."

"I won't Avery, I promise I won't. Emily will be there. She'll make sure I only drink diet coke."

"Well, I won't do anything either. Rayna's paying me half a million for this plus commission. It's my only option for work. I've lost my job with my wife. You tell me, what choice have I got?"

"You haven't lost your job with me. You can do my next album."

"No I can't. I'm signed to Highway65, you're with Luke Wheeler. We can't work together now. I have to do this. What you've done has wrecked our working relationship. We're married but we can't work together."

"Avery, I really need this," she had tears on her cheeks.

"Well, I really need this so I guess we're even Ok?"

"Ok," she said resignedly.


	5. Chapter 5

I am only using characters from the Nashville Television Show. I have no ownership rights or claims whatsoever.

Please note: I have changed the baby's name from Jolene to Cadence to fit the show. I have also bought this in line with the show. The continuation will focus on Juliette's condition, behaviour and how these can be resolved.

**And baby makes three.**

**Chapter 5. The Unfolding.**

Layla's practical music abilities surprised him. Initially she had timing and technique faults but she corrected these with a minimum of instruction. Her overall understanding of the subject, her performance and what she needed to achieve were another matter altogether. She was having major difficulties grasping the concept and he was discovering that teaching music was no recreational pastime. He tried to break the subject into pieces she could understand.

"Think about what you're doing. Music isn't noise," he'd been at this for too long now. He was wearing down. "Think what you're trying to say." She would play a passage and he would express his frustration at her attempt.

"No, no, no. It's a musical instrument, make it respond like that. You're not thinking. Look, to play music you need to work at it. You don't sit back and enjoy your performance. The audience does that. Take your mind off what you're doing and it becomes a pointless exercise. Now, think and try again."

"You just don't get it do you?" He needed a change from this. "Put the guitar down, it's suffered enough for now. Let's go back to the very basics. You might be intelligent and you might have deferred Harvard but you're a real novice here. You have to get this. It's what music is all about."

"Ok, tell me, what is music?" He was surprised at his tolerance.

"Sounds," she answered vaguely.

"So is a car back-firing. Be more specific. What is music?"

"Sounds we like to hear."

"I like to hear lots of things and most of them are not music. I'd like to hear you give me a decent answer; that would be great, but wouldn't fit the definition of music. Let me try something else. What is a scale? If you say something off a fish I'll hit you."

"It's musical notes played in alphabetical order."

"Yes, thank God! Finally. What is a melody?"

"It's the notes of the scale played in a non alphabetical order."

"More or less; They're organised into a determined order."

"Now, when you write a melody, what's that called?"

"Creation."

"Art. Creation is a little all encompassing. Now, define art."

"To turn something we imagine into something real."

"Partly, say I show you a painting of a train. From it you can see what one train looks like but only one specific train. Yet there are many trains and all are different. The painting will certainly not let you hear what a train sounds like. You with me so far?"

"Yes."

"Good, but I can play what a train sounds like on the guitar. Listen." He began playing chords in the rhythm of a locomotive starting. "Get the idea? I can turn this into a train song by adding fills and so forth."

"That's really clever. You just made that up? That's amazing."

"Nope, there's nothing particularly clever about it. The point is what it does. In your mind you see a train, it may be the one in the painting, it may not be. But it will still be a train. I see a train as well but it's almost certainly not the one you see. You get the idea?"

"You're painting pictures with sound."

"Yes, but I'm really doing more than that. I'm in your mind. I'm influencing your thoughts. But that's not all I can do. Let me give you another example. Have you ever seen a horror movie?"

"Of course."

"Now, almost all movies have music in them but I'll use a horror movie because it's the most obvious example. Now, imagine this, here's our hero and it's dark and he's sneaking along a wall. Up ahead is a corner and we know a zombie is there ready to jump on him. Now even if we don't know the zombie is there we know something bad is going to happen. How? Because the music tells us and it tells us by creating what are called tensions. These are extremely powerful, so powerful that some people cannot tolerate them. Many people cover their ears to block the music but very few cover their eyes. You ever seen that kind of thing?"

"Yes, I have," Layla said indicating she had just been enlightened. "I never noticed, but yes, I have seen that, even done it myself."

"So, armed with this information what do you think music is?"

"It makes us feel something."

"Yes, but more correctly it's an expression of human emotion and if the music doesn't do this it might as well be noise. What will make your music successful is how well you express emotion through it. Make people feel and they will respond. Have you ever heard of music making someone cry?"

"Yes."

"That's what you're aiming for. Generate a response and you'll be a musician. Here, let's try another one. Suppose I tell you I feel sad. Now how sad am I? Am I just a bit off or am I miserable? The description isn't specific enough but I can play how sad I am on the guitar, listen" He played a short passage. "So, how sad am I?

"Miserable."

"Right, you understand now?"

"Yes."

"Now you can try it. I'll give you an image. I want you to imagine a misty meadow. You got that?"

"Yes."

"Good, describe it for me."

"Ok. It's early morning but the sun hasn't risen. There's no wind. The mist is laying on the ground, it's about waist deep. There's a light dew on the grass."

"Do you see any trees, cows?"

"Yes, one tree and three cows. They're feeding and the mist is swirling when they move."

"Excellent," he said. Then handing her the guitar he said, "Play it for me."

"What? The picture in my head?"

"Yes, of course."

"I don't think I can do it that quick."

"Ok. That's your project for tomorrow. Get it worked out and you can play it then. Now, let's have a look at these lyrics of yours."

For the remainder of the day they worked on Layla's lyrics. They actually put music to two of her songs and she learnt them. Avery was pleased. She was going to be good and she was picking it up much better than he thought she would. "These are really good. How do you do this?" Layla remarked. "If I didn't see you writing I would never have believed what you do and how easily you do it." She called to Rayna and performed the songs for her.

"I can see this is really going to work. Layla, those are excellent. We want more. Well done." Layla had a smile that illuminated her face. She'd always dreamed of being a true musician and now for the first time in her life she could see it happening."

Then, Rayna to Avery, "Thank you."

That was basically their set routine over the next few weeks. He would work with her on her performances, breaking down, analysing and correcting every facet of her music. He was an exacting task master and often he drilled her repeatedly over a passage or phrase until she was almost ready to collapse from exhaustion. But she kept going. He would conduct her, join and lead her singing. Only perfection was good enough. Each phrase needed to be expressed, not just the lyrics but the emotions, even visual expressions. In the beginning she didn't realise what was happening but he was working her, developing her talent, moulding her into an artist. Now she was beginning to understand. She began to feel what she was singing, deep down inside, she was feeling the emotions and it was coming through in her voice. The song was about wanting a love that could not happen. Devotion to someone who could never be hers. She felt the song, she was the song and the song was her. Her pain was there, her sense of loss, her desire for what could never be, but how she still could hope and dream. Her commitment to the emotions was so complete, so overwhelming a tear ran down her cheek.

Avery grabbed her by the shoulders and braced her. "You've got it. You understand. That's exactly what we've been looking for. Now, you can call yourself a musician. We're ready for the studio."

She threw her arms around Avery's neck drawing herself against him. Getting caught up in the emotion of the moment she started kissing his face, then suddenly realising what she was doing she pulled away from him embarrassed. She wasn't sure if Avery knew what happened or just put her behaviour down to uncontrolled enthusiasm. That's what he indicated at least. "Ok, Ok, you can let the emotions go now. It's time to come down." But as they separated she was a little bewildered, she admired him greatly. She saw him as unique. She had never met anyone like him. "Oh god," she thought, "please don't let me get out of control." But now she feared that might actually be happening.

When he got home Juliette was in the middle of preparing to go out for the evening. "Have I forgotten something?" He asked. "Do we have something on?"

"No, just me. My album is being released tomorrow and the label is throwing a party."

"That's great. I'll get ready and come with you."

"No, that's not necessary. I can go on my own." He was being excluded again but this time it wouldn't work.

"Come on Baby, we've been so busy we've hardly seen each other over the past couple of weeks. This is a great chance to get together."

"No, you don't need to come. I can handle it."

"You're turning down a date with your husband?"

"It's not a date, it's a business function." She was starting to become agitated at his insistence.

"Irrespective, I still want to come."

"I don't want you to." She was short and abrupt. It was time he stopped this and threw her out of gear. Despite the fact he knew through Emily he could trust Juliette he decided to let her have a curve and put her off her game.

"Why are you so angry and insistent about me not coming with you? You're back having it off with Fordham aren't you? You want me out of the way so you can screw each other tonight. What's it going to be this time? The back room or hire a hotel room and get home tomorrow morning with the old 'party was late' story? Here you accuse me and Layla when there's nothing between us and you're the one doing it. This is going to wreck us. I hope you're happy."

Immediately a look of horror crossed her face. He really put her off stride, she hesitated forming the words. "No I'm not. I promise you, I'd never do that. Please, you have to believe me."

He needed her completely defensive. "Well, you're having it off with somebody. Who is it? Wheeler?"

She was crying, suddenly desperate for him to believe her. "I'm not doing it with anyone. Avery I love you, you know I love you. Please believe me. You must believe me." Her sudden desperation revealed something to him; Doc Edwards was probably right. Dreading the prospect she may lose him, that he believed she was unfaithful had a profound effect on Juliette. Suddenly her paranoia dissolved. For the briefest time she became clear and coherent. He felt a measure of confidence that his plan may work.

"Ok. I believe you. I'm sorry I upset you, but Baby, what's wrong? Why are you shutting me out? Why don't you want me there?"

She looked at the floor. "I'm scared," she mumbled.

"You're scared of me? Baby you know I love you. There's nothing to be scared about. You shouldn't think like that. It's just that you're sick and need help."

"I'm scared you'll be ashamed of me. You won't respect me. I'm not confident. I made this album without you and I'm worried about it."

"Oh Baby. Is that all? None of that matters. Good album, bad album, so what? We have each other. We have Cadence. That's all that matters. When this is over and you're well we can sort everything out and make albums again. Good albums."

"I'm not sick Avery. I don't need help I just want my career back. I need this album to work." He could see the obsession returning. Getting her over it would take a dramatic turn of events.

"Well, I'm sure it will. Now I'll get ready and we can go to this thing together since the dramas are out of the way. Ok?"

"Yep, Ok."

The party was exactly the same as any other music industry party he'd been to and he was bored. Other than the banners of Juliette with that mischievous smile and sequined top around the venue there was nothing he found in the least interesting. He looked at a banner, God she was beautiful. They could photograph her in a flour sack and her beauty would still be just as obvious.

She hadn't left his side all evening. Now they were here, she seemed to really enjoy being together with him. He indicated towards a banner. "You're amazingly beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

She gave him that radiant smile and lightly kissed him. "Thank you, I love you too."

Tracks from her album were playing over the venue's system. Avery secretly was angry with both Fordham and Wheeler. Neither of them had the understanding, knowledge or skills to manage someone of Juliette's abilities. Her talent was so far past them she was lost in the distance and that was just confirmed with the quality of this work they consider 'career defining' for Juliette. Avery had mentioned to Juliette earlier, 'good album, bad album it makes no difference.' By any criteria of her standards, this was a bad album. Rayna was right, this could be very embarrassing for Juliette. Her lack of confidence in the album he interpreted to mean that deep down she knew it as well. Her condition and obsession had clouded her judgement. However, he would keep his mouth shut. Now is not the time to voice opinions or create waves. Let this run it's course, it will all be resolved in the end and he was going to do everything in his power to make that happen.

Luke Wheeler took the stage and after going though the usual pleasantries he unleashed a lengthy elaboration on his label and how it was promising to set revolutionary standards for the entire music industry. Then he announced his first signing, Juliette and got her up on the stage. He went on and on about how great he was and how great his label was and how great Juliette was. Avery was getting sick of it all. "Blah, Blah, Blah," he thought "Spiel, Spiel, Spiel, for God's sake shut up. You're just wrapt in the sound of your own voice and leave Juliette out of it. She's so far out of your league she's in another game. Damn it all to hell, I need a drink."

Luke Wheeler sang some song about driving trucks or something. Avery wasn't sure, he didn't really pay any attention to it. Then Juliette sang one of the songs from her album. The song was not good but he could hear she still had all that quality in her voice. Then Juliette and Wheeler sang some old standard as a duet. As far as Avery was concerned Wheeler's contribution spoilt it. "I'm probably biased, prejudiced even," he thought, "but no-one has ever said I have to like the conceited dick." Wheeler was not Avery's favourite performer. There was lots of smiling and waving at the crowd and Wheeler announced that he and Juliette would commence their tour in two weeks. The first venue would be Houston.

After the stage show a television reporter interviewed them both but Wheeler took charge and Juliette barely had the opportunity to pass a remark. Then the reporter asked a question to Wheeler, "So, you two are obviously spending a lot of time together working in this situation. Is there a chance you could have an even closer relationship?"

Wheeler jumped in with an answer before the question even registered with Juliette.. "Well you know how it is." He had a little smirk on his face. "Put two people…."

Juliette jumped straight over the top of him. "I want this on the record and I can't be plainer. This is strictly a professional and business arrangement. It will never be more than that. I'm married to the most talented and wonderful man I know and I would never put that in jeopardy." She spun on her heel and headed straight for Avery leaving Wheeler and the reporter both with their mouths open.

She took his arm and said, "You've got a drink, good, give me a swig of that. Let's get out of here." She led him towards the door. Suddenly the night took a whole new value for him. He was proud of her.

"You start touring in two weeks. Have you got a schedule yet?" He asked when they arrived home.

"Yes, we're doing Texas, three cities. We start in Houston then San Antonio, and finally Dallas. I should only be gone three weeks tops. You don't have to worry. I'm going to have my chaperone Emily to keep me in check."

"I'm not worried. You know I trust you. I was so proud of you tonight. You're wonderful."

"So, I'm wonderful eh? I make you proud. I'm not so sure. I reckon you need to show me."

"Here?"

"Where ever you like."

"Well to really show you how proud I am and how wonderful you are this may not be the best place for a demonstration."

"Really, where do you suggest?"

"The bedroom."

'No arguments from me here. Let's go."

Avery spent most of the next two weeks leading to Juliette's tour in the studio with Layla. The engineer from when he made Sadie's album was on the desk. "Hey, Graham," Avery said as soon as he saw him. "What happened? Did you draw the short stick and cop working with me?"

Graham, was well over fifty and he looked and sounded like an out of place sixties hippie. Irrespective, he was the best engineer Avery had ever worked with. "No man," he drawled with a distinct, beatnik flavour. "I do the slave sheets around here man and hey, as soon as I saw the cool daddy was in I did a brain interview and hey, we got to jungle up right on. I tell you man, us slaving together was extra plus.

They started working. Avery checked, adjusted and confirmed every aspect of every track. Instrumental tracks were cut first and every musician was vetted and so was his performance. Arrangements were confirmed or adjusted, depending on need. On some occasions he allowed the musicians to feel passages and play accordingly. Other times he directed when he needed the exact feel or effect that was most appropriate. Not even the most insignificant was ignored. His process was painstaking, laborious and tiring. He was even more demanding of Layla, directing, conducting, coaching, encouraging. Graham always confirmed the end result after they finished a track. Remarks such as "far out man", or "kick back and enjoy", or "man, you really know your groceries," or "everything's plus cool," satisfied Avery, he knew Graham was a fastidious judge.

They completed the album two days before Juliette was to leave for Houston. They wrapped well into the evening but at last the end result. Graham showered them with antiquated phrases of congratulations. Layla was speechless. Avery reckoned she didn't believe it, didn't really believe this album was her. He was pleased, he knew he could not achieve one iota more than what they had done. He rang Rayna. "It's finished," he simply announced.

"I have never anticipated anything more than this album. Bring it around now please. I have to hear it," Rayna demanded.

"I know you're the boss Rayna and you know I always do what you ask but we've just finished and we're both bushed. Surely nine in the morning will be ok. Then Bucky and anyone who wants to can hear it."

"Ok," Rayna said. "Make it nine in the morning. I probably won't sleep now I'll be too geared up."

When he arrived home Juliette was watching some show on the television. He kissed her and collapsed into an armchair.

"How did you go in the studio? Are you getting any closer to the end?"

"Yes, thank God. It's finished."

"Can I hear it?"

"You're watching television besides I thought you couldn't tolerate even small doses of Layla."

"The television is nothing. Is that the album?" She indicated towards the small package on the table.

"Yes, that's it, Rayna hasn't even heard it yet."

"Well I can be your sounding board. I'll let you know what it's like."

"Ok, if you really want to you can." This should be interesting, he thought. Seeing as she lacked confidence in her own album we'll see how she likes Layla's.

She put the album on the sound system and plonked down on the couch, folding her legs underneath her, very relaxed. Avery watched her very intently. He wanted to see her reaction. Juliette's posture didn't change until the chorus on the first track. Avery could see her becoming more attentive. By the time the first track finished Juliette was sitting up straight, becoming more focused on the music. She unfolded her legs and he could see she was fully focused now. She put her elbows on her knees and leant forward toward the speakers. A tear ran down her cheek and she quickly brushed it away hoping it wasn't noticed. Her hand remained on her cheek and he could see her shoulders shaking slightly during the fourth track. She moved her fingers over her lips as if she wanted to prevent herself from saying anything. She began weeping during the sixth track and quickly stood and turned the recording off, ignoring the remaining three tracks. Then, without saying a word or so much as looking at Avery she went straight into their bedroom and did not return.

He waited about fifteen minutes then followed her. She was in bed. He could see, even in the dim light she had been crying. He got into bed beside her. After a few minutes she rolled against his full length and put her arm over his chest. "Hold me," was all she said.

He adjusted his position and settled her head into the crook of his shoulder. He still said nothing. This album clearly had a significant impact on Juliette. He felt confident she recognised this as well and needed to adjust to what happened. He was sure, this had awakened her to what she had done and was the first step towards her realising her illness and admitting she needed help with it. Irrespective, he was sure she recognised the shortcomings of her career choices and the directions Wheeler and Fordham were leading her.

"I love you so much," she suddenly said. "You know that don't you? I love you more than I could love anyone…ever."

"I love you as well," he said. You're the most important person in my life." Then he added, "just ahead of Cadence." She looked up at him and they both smiled.

Then she wrapped herself around him, arms and legs entwined, and that's how they slept.


	6. Chapter 6

I am only using characters from the Nashville Television Show. I have no ownership rights or claims whatsoever.

Please note: I have changed the baby's name from Jolene to Cadence to fit the show. I have also bought this in line with the show. The continuation will focus on Juliette's condition, behaviour and how these can be resolved.

**And baby makes three.**

**Chapter 6. Crisis.**

Rayna didn't even waste time with greetings. Just a polite, "Good morning," as Avery handed her the album. As the recording began playing she settled back in her chair fully concentrating on what she was hearing. Avery wondered if it was possible to enjoy music under such intense focus. His question was soon answered. Rayna did not move but just breathed, "amazing." As the replay progressed she never moved. Just utterances as," brilliant," "I can't believe this," "God, this is so good."

Avery knew she was sold by her responses but when he saw tears on her cheeks he knew he and Layla succeeded in reaching their pinnacle objective.

Glenn patted Layla on the shoulder and gave her a smile of congratulations when she looked at him.

The recording finished, Rayna leant back in her chair. "I don't know what to say. I can't find the words to describe it. Layla, I had no idea you were that good. You're not the same person on that demo. You're not the same person I've heard on stage. You've been transformed. Your singing is so mature, so emotional. God, it overwhelmed me at times. You're going to make a lot of money from this effort young lady. Bucky, anything you want to add?"

"Yes," Bucky said. "This is an absolute masterpiece of production. Best I've ever heard. It's a certain number one, no doubt about that."

"Yes, thank you Avery," Rayna said. "How much were we paying him for this Bucky? Half a million. It's cheap, a bargain. We'll make a mint off this. Definitely no more financial worries, not while we have these kind of people turning out work like this." She suddenly recognised the fact Bucky alluded to. "You're right Bucky, this will almost certainly be the new number one album. Pity for Sadie, she's been number one since we released her album. Now I guess she'll still be happy at number two."

"That's very interesting," Avery said. "With a bit of luck Highway65 could have both number one and number two albums. I'm wondering what Sadie is up to because we're in a great position to set up a tour. With these two I reckon we would pack them in to the rafters."

"You're right Avery," Rayna said. "It's almost a slam dunk tour and we could really make a lot of mileage. Wouldn't hurt your situation either would it? Big chance to show up Wheelin'-Dealin' records and the tours they're planning."

"No it wouldn't and I'm not going to pretend otherwise," Avery said. "We could kill a lot of pigeons here with the one shot."

"Bucky, I want this released as soon as possible. I think we should get Layla to the photographers this after noon and sort out the artwork. I want a super rush job on this."

"So, Avery," Rayna said. "I've been pretty worried about Juliette. How's she holding up?"

"She's still sick if that's what you mean but I'm playing it laid back, showing her full support and she's much more cooperative as a result. If we get this tour off the ground and with your help we may be able to shake her faith in Wheeler and Fordham. That'll be a significant step toward getting her to face facts. Besides I want her here with me. She's just wasted with them."

"Haven't you seen the latest charts?" Rayna asked.

"Layla and I've been buried with this album. They could have dropped a bomb somewhere and I wouldn't know. What have I missed?"

"Juliette's album. They released it last week and it came into the charts at number seven. On today's charts it's dropped to number eight. Knowing Juliette she's going to take that hard."

"Well, that's no surprise, I've heard most of it. Wheeler and Fordham will spin her some yarn about how the tour will fix it, but it won't. Rayna, this album will be lucky to stay in the top ten for another fortnight. Then it will all hit the fan big time as they say. Major Juliette strife. If we get a Highway65 tour going it might just give her a shove in the right direction. Do you think Sadie will come on board?"

"I'll find out and let you know. Hopefully, she's settled down after that business with her husband. I'll give her my best pitch. Of course what will go a long way towards convincing her is whether you'll go on tour as our band leader." Rayna gave him a quizzical look.

Layla interrupted enthusiastically, "yes please Avery, say you'll do it."

"I can do that," Avery said, "but right now I'd better get home and check on Juliette. Emily might be wearing I-tunes listing anger."

After he left Layla offered an appraisal of her experience. "He's so good. I've never met anyone like him. That album, it was 90 percent him you know. I could never have done that on my own in a million years. I'm so lucky you got him for me."

"Layla," Rayna said. "Look, I'd better straighten you out before your girlishness gets ahead of you. It's very easy to get a strong attachment for Avery, but don't allow that to happen. You'll only wind up hurt. He's completely devoted to Juliette and that will never change for him. I've never seen anyone as dedicated as he is to her. You'll never be more than a business associate and a friend to him. You should understand, when I first asked him to work with you he refused. He felt Juliette wouldn't agree and he was right. She didn't. But he changed his mind when Juliette got sick. I don't want you to take this the wrong way because now he has worked with you he'll continue to work with you. However his only motivation this time was because he wants Juliette to understand she made a mistake going with Wheeler and Fordham. You're part of his plan. Simple as that. But from your point of view, you are now his friend and you're 'in' his business circle so you will always be 'in'."

When Avery got home Juliette was out of control. Emily was trying to calm her but was having no success. "Please Avery," Emily begged. "Can you do something? I don't know what to do."

"Hey baby," Avery reached for her but Juliette twisted away from him.

"Leave me alone. Don't touch me."

"Baby, what's wrong? What's the matter?" Avery was trying to calm her but he knew exactly what the problem was. He'd expected this before he even got out of the car.

"It's all going to shit, nothing is working out." Juliette was pacing the floor, kicking at cushions or anything else in her path.

He caught her on his next attempt. She struggled to break free but he was stronger, he held her and then pulled her head into his shoulder. "Baby, it can't be all that bad now come on, calm down."

Emily watched Avery calm Juliette. Avery may have thought he had no skills helping someone with a mental disorder but he had a real knack of getting Juliette to respond. That was the secret as his doctor had told him, love, support and sympathy. Emily would care for Juliette but only Avery could have this effect on her.

"Avery, none of this is working out. My album is only number eight. I can't ever remember when I had an album that far down."

"Baby, that's ok. It's no big deal. You might be setting your aim a little high. Look, you haven't made an album in over a year. You've been completely out of circulation all that time. You might be asking a bit much to expect to jump back in on the top rung. I don't want to say too much. I don't want to step on your management's team's toes but why don't you ring them and get their ideas."

"She looked into his face. "Do you think so?"

"Of course I do, absolutely."

She rang Wheeler and after a few minutes seemed much more composed. "He thinks it will be much better once the tour starts."

Emily excused herself. "Now you have bought that up I'd better go and pack myself. I've got to start my own tour job tomorrow."

"There you are then. Now seeing as you're leaving me tomorrow on this tour, tonight, fair lady, allow me to take you to dinner."

"Well, thank you kind sir, it will be my pleasure."

The next day, after Juliette left, he received a call from Rayna. "I've spoken to Sadie. She's getting her life back together and she thinks the tour might actually help her. She's in."

"Great," Avery said, "can you get Glen and Bucky onto it. I'm going up to Ohio for a couple of days. I want to see Cadence and give my Doctor an update with how I'm travelling with Juliette. I'll see you in a few days."

Avery enjoyed Marysville and Cadence. It wasn't until he saw her that he realised just how much he missed her. He thought how great it was that he could play little baby games with her and how she laughed and smiled in response to him. When he talked to her how she made little baby gurgles and sounds. To him he thought she was trying to speak. He was becoming impatient. He needed Juliette well again. He needed his family complete. He wanted this more than he had ever wanted anything in his entire life.

He discussed his progress concerning Juliette with Doc Edwards. "I really need to know Doc if I'm on the right track with this. Juliette still has this obsession but so long as I don't threaten that she's almost normal. I say almost because she will throw up defences over incidents which she seems to get out of reality. She sees some things, some of which are irrational, some even imagined as direct threats and reacts sometimes very angrily. If anything threatens her career image or how she visualises that or even if she thinks a threat could happen there is a severe reaction. That is her fervent obsession, her career as she sees it. She was very secretive about what she was doing and it took me quite a while before she would allow me any insight into that. I've decided to humour everything she does unless it's self damaging. I don't interfere with any aspect of her career and I want her to see me as completely supportive of her, encouraging even. This seems to give me some management of her 'out of phase sessions' if I can call them that. I've found though, and this surprised me, she is responsive to our love. I can use our love to control her to a certain extent. Break her train of thought. There was one instance where I was trying to get her to open up and include me and she was very opposed to doing this. However as soon as I suggested she may not love me, or she could be unfaithful to me her attitude changed completely. I would have to say Doc, she became completely coherent and rational. It was the strangest thing but despite everything our love, deep down, seems to carry significant importance with her. I really feel that ultimately this will be the key to getting through to her."

"I've barely mentioned our daughter to her," he continued. "I'm not sure what her reaction would be. I thought it best to leave that until after her treatment starts. Now things are starting to break down for her. Her career is under pressure. Her album is not doing well. Doc, I really feel things are going to deteriorate for her fairly quickly."

"First thing my boy," Doc said. "You're on exactly the right track. Everything you're doing is exactly what needs to be done. I'm sure you can see now why it was so important for you not to leave her. Believe it or not she's made significant progress because of what you've done. Mind you, she's nowhere near being out of the woods. There's still a lot more needs to be done but if she was on her own this could not be achieved; in fact she would most likely be significantly worse, maybe even suicidal. That is now something else you need to guard against because as things come apart for her, suicidal behaviour becomes much more likely. I did tell you didn't I, about eighty percent of all cases with this disorder will develop suicidal behaviours? The more her obsession begins to come apart the more likely she is to harm herself. Be very guarded against this. You're right about love as well. That's the main reason you needed to stay with her. People in this condition do not become mad. They are very aware of the things most important in their lives. They may become obsessed, confused, even aggressive but believe me she knows she loves you and she knows you love her. That she will never lose. While you're with her, supporting her, demonstrating love and understanding ultimately you'll be who she turns to when everything else gets out of control. Just watch she doesn't hurt herself. This is going to wind up ok my boy; it will all be good in the end."

Avery spent another day with Cadence and then headed back to Nashville. He rang Rayna as soon as he got home. "Hi Rayna, what's going on?

"You're back in town Avery. Thank God. Now, I have to bring you up to speed. We've released Layla's album and it's opened at number three. It's caused a riot. Stores are selling out of it. It could be setting some kind of record on I-tunes they aren't sure. We're being overrun with the media wanting to interview her, put her on shows, you name it. Glenn's had to come in here, he can't handle it all. Layla's been sitting in the corner of my office for two days looking like a stunned catfish, she can't believe it. Next, the tour is all go. We open in LP field on Saturday week. Rehearsal is tomorrow and then every day till we get it down. There's no time to waste. We were a bit concerned just going with Sadie and Layla but Gunner and Scarlett have come on board and they want to open the tour. Now even though they don't have an album we reckon it'll be great exposure for them. How do you feel about that?"

"That'll be great," Avery said. "It'll balance the show and it gives us an opener so we don't have one of our stars hanging out on their own."

"Exactly! Now there's still more. We've also booked a tour venue in Cincinatti for the following week. I don't think that's going to be the end of it either. This, I think is going to be very big. So tomorrow after rehearsal can you come into the office and we might look at some further dates?"

He packed his gear away and put his bag in the top of his closet. He parked in front of the television and began watching a movie from somewhere about the middle. He wasn't even paying attention to it when his phone rang. "Emily," he said. "How's Juliette?"

"Oh, Avery things are not good here. Everyone's miserable and Juliette is very low. They came to the Houston show and it was only about half capacity. Luke knew ticket sales were slow before we left and he thought they would pick up closer to the show but it didn't happen. Now he's abusing everyone. He tore into Juliette, telling her she had to improve. He's bullying her because her album sales are slow. She's in her room at the moment. Wheeler's got her in tears. They saw where Layla's album was released and they've been hearing ever since what a sensation it is. It's driving Wheeler crazy. He also demanded Juliette get you to join him. When she said she wouldn't do that, and besides, you'd never leave Rayna, he actually told her to tell you, if you didn't join him, then she was to threaten to leave you."

"What's his phone number, give it to me." He wrote it down. "Where are you?"

"San Antonio. The concert is on Saturday."

"Ok, that's three days. Do you know where the plane is?"

"Yes, it's here at the airport.

"Good. Now you and Juliette get on the plane and come straight back here. Ring me thirty minutes before you land and I'll meet you." He ended the call and immediately called Luke Wheeler.

"Wheeler, this is Avery Barkley. What the hell are you doing? Abusing Juliette you cowardly, low bastard. You know she's sick. I'm bringing her home right now. She'll be back in time for the next concert. I always said you were a mongrel but this is disgusting even by your standards. It's weak as piss you low prick. Try any more of that shit with her and I'll personally come down there and take you apart."

Wheeler laughed, "You think so you little runt? You've got a big opinion of yourself."

"Yeah, well I might be a runt but I can handle myself. I'd take a tub of guts like you before breakfast. I've had enough of you and your crap. In future this is how it'll be. Juliette will do the concert then she'll come straight back here until the next one."

"That won't work, she needs to do rehearsals."

"You need the practice. She doesn't. Now, just so we're clear pull, any more of these stunts and I'll pull her off the tour. Then that should be something to see. A talentless, trucking moron, trying to sell tickets to hear music that has all the character of a wing nut. Don't give me reason to speak to you again because the next time it'll be in person and you'll find out what your balls taste like."

Avery met them off the plane. "I must look terrible," Juliette lamented. She hadn't long collected some semblance of herself after her ordeal.

"You're beautiful," Avery said. "You're here now, everything will be alright."

"I still have to go back there on Saturday and then the Saturday after that. Avery I don't like him. He's not the kind of person I thought he was."

"One thing at a time," he said. "If you're upset about going there next Saturday I'll go with you. How's that sound?"

"Would you do that Avery? I'd be much happier if you were there."

"Sure," then he smiled at her. "It's a date."

Next morning Juliette came into the kitchen to see Avery loading guitars and gear into his car. "Do you have to go out?" she asked.

"Yes, it's all happened so suddenly I'm not sure where I'm up to. Highway65 have set up a tour starring Sadie and Layla and seeing as they're both my artists I'm the band leader. We're holding daily rehearsals because we don't have much time. Say, if you like you can come along. Otherwise I can get Emily over to keep you company."

"I'd like to watch you," she said. "Let me get ready. Can you make me a coffee to go?"

Juliette's attitude encouraged Avery. She might be starting to realise her situation. There's no hint of her asking for help but her faith had been shaken in Wheeler and probably Fordham as well. She was starting to turn toward him.

Rayna was sitting in the front row listening with a huge smile on her face. Juliette sat beside her and Avery could see they were exchanging comments. He had to make himself concentrate on the music and not allow them to distract him.

During a break Rayna called him over. "Well, I've just picked up your next job," she said. "Gunner and Scarlett are getting some material together and soon they'll be ready for the studio."

Avery was casual. "Well you won't need me for that. Gunner is very capable of doing his own production."

"That's not Gunner's opinion. He wants you. He says you're the best he's ever seen and seeing this is his first album he wants it to be the best. He seems to be impressed with Sadie and Layla."

"Ok, but after the tour, is that alright?"

"Of course, we still have some time. Just so you know having Juliette here has been very informative. She's been keeping me posted on the latest Avery news."

"Has she?" Avery responded with a smile. "I'll sort her out when we get home."

"Promises, promises," Juliette said laughing.

For the rest of the week Juliette seemed to gain a measure of release by listening to Avery's rehearsals. "Avery, this is going to be very good," she told him. "I wish you were in charge of our show but I know that can't happen. I can make wishes though, can't I?"

"It'll happen baby, It'll happen. There are things we need to work on and fix. Then who knows? The famous Barnes/Barkley team might get back together."

However, despite how much Juliette wished otherwise events were continuing to deteriorate. The day of her concert in San Antonio her album had slipped to number ten. She was very distressed, "Avery what can I do? Maybe if I organise some radio interviews, that might help."

Avery decided now was the time to subtlety inject some criticism of the directions Wheeler and Fordham were taking her. "I don't know about that Baby. Are you getting much air time on the radio?"

"That could be part of the problem, maybe I'm not."

"Then maybe it's time to ask if your team is who you should have behind you."

"What do you mean?" She was immediately defensive. "They've released my album, and set up this tour. I think they're doing all they can."

"I'm just trying to come up with ideas Baby, just tossing stuff around. Talk to them." But he knew, these results would not be fixed with more radio air time.

The San Antonio concert was an even bigger failure than Houston and Avery expected that. Houston received very indifferent reviews and this carried over into San Antonio. It would affect the Dallas show probably even more so."

In a venue that seated over fifty thousand the official attendance was under twelve thousand. These barren expanses were distracting for Juliette. She was having some difficulty concentrating on her music. This situation was a new experience, an empty house. She felt almost as if she was singing to herself.

Avery was backstage and when her set was over she gave him a look of resignation as she passed. She was immediately confronted by Luke Wheeler.

"Just what the hell do you call that?" Wheeler was almost yelling with anger. "That was as pathetic an effort…"

His outburst was cut short by Avery who grabbed him by the throat and forced him back against the wall. "No more," Avery wore an expression that suggested he was ready to kill. "No more, if anyone is to blame for this fiasco it's you. She's done everything right. You'll stop right now or I'll rip out your voice box. Clear?"

Avery's hand was jammed so tightly under Wheeler's chin he couldn't open his mouth. "Clear," he strained to speak but could only move his lips.

"We're getting out of this circus now. She'll be back next week." There was not one voice of complaint or criticism as they left. Fordham particularly made a mental note that Barkley's threats may not be idle boasts. Best he was avoided.

On their way home Avery pointed out that the night of Juliette's Dallas concert was also the night of the Highway65 show. "I won't be able to go with you and I'm worried with you there with Wheeler. I don't trust him."

"I wish you could be there, but I'll still have Emily."

"Look, I don't like it. I'd be a lot happier if you just dumped it. Don't go at all."

"I agreed to do these three shows so I'll go through with them. I don't trust Wheeler either but I think he's just got a bad temper. I'm a bit stuck, he does hold my contract."

"The contract thing means nothing. That's easily fixed but I'll be plain, I'm very uneasy about Dallas. After this is over you and I are going to sit down and have a serious talk. There are things that need sorting out both with you and your career. Things can't be left like this."

"I'm still working Avery, Rayna cancelled my contract, remember?"

"You can't really be serious and call what is happening here working. Your album is at number ten, it might even be lower by now and you're playing to empty houses. How long do you think that'll keep going?"

The look on her face suggested to Avery that his comment awakened a realisation in her. "What am I going to do Avery? I don't know what to do."

"That's why we'll have a talk after this. You think about it. Then we'll get some things worked out. Now onto a pleasant topic, are you going to keep coming to my rehearsals?"

"Of course I am, you couldn't drag me away."

"That's great! I really value your opinion. You know, I just want to pick your brains."

The Highway65 show was a raging success. The house was packed. The crowd was fantastic. Avery could see his two charges, Layla and Sadie were exhilarated well above the normal and it came through in their performances. Even Gunner, was glancing across the stage to him with a broad grin of acknowledgement. This is exactly what Highway65 needed. Real evidence the label was to be respected and recognised in the industry. Pandemonium was the order after the show. The media were trying to interview Rayna, Layla, Sadie, Gunner, Scarlett, anyone they could get near. Promoters were inundating Bucky or Rayna when they got the chance, trying to book the show for their venues. Cincinatti were trying to get an extension, the show next Saturday had sold out and people were still clamouring for tickets. The organisers of this show wanted a repeat performance. It was total chaos. Avery calmly packed his guitars and other gear. He leant back in a stage chair and surveyed the scene. "I did this," he congratulated himself. The chaos was ignoring him. "Yep, I did this. Pretty fair effort even if I say so myself. Juliette shares this as well. She was part of it and she'll be proud. But not bad, not a bad effort at all."

Just then his phone rang. It was Emily. "Emily," he said. There was too much noise, he couldn't hear her. "I can't hear you. Wait while I get away from this. Just a minute."

"Ok Emily, how's Juliette?"

"Oh Avery," she sounded as if she was crying. "It was a terrible disaster. I don't know how to tell you this. I'm so sorry."

"Just go from the start Emily."

"The house was nearly empty. It was only about six thousand. Wheeler was in a foul mood, the worst I have ever seen from him. He was cursing, throwing things. He was awful." Emily was sobbing. "After Juliette did her set Wheeler attacked her much the same as he's done at the other shows. I managed to get between them. She ignored him and we went to her dressing room but he followed her. He kept screaming at her about how she was hopeless and washed up and wrecking the show. Then he told her he was dropping her contract and to get out. He said he would make sure she never worked in the industry again. Juliette just snapped. I don't think it was just her, I think the stress triggered her disorder. She started yelling back at him how she wasn't the only one at the show he should take half the credit for the show being a joke. She was screaming just as much as he was. She told him he was a second rate musician and a third rate label head and she quit anyway. Then she said if he wanted to know how someone with talent does this job he should go and ask for lessons from her husband. Avery, it all happened so fast. I didn't have a chance to stop it. Avery he hit her. A big man hit Juliette. He didn't just hit her, he punched her in the face. He hit her so hard she bounced off the couch and landed on the floor. Oh, Avery, I'll never forget it. I thought he might have killed her. She was crumpled on the floor making little whining sounds like a puppy. I started screaming I think, I don't know. I just got her out of there and bought her home. I've tried to ring a few times but the phone rang out. You must've been onstage. She's just huddled in a ball in the corner of the couch. Ever since we got on the plane all she's said was 'Emily, please get Avery.' She just says it over and over."

"Tell her I'm coming, I'll be right there."


	7. Chapter 7

I am only using characters from the Nashville Television Show. I have no ownership rights or claims whatsoever.

Please note: I have changed the baby's name from Jolene to Cadence to fit the show. I have also bought this in line with the show. The continuation will focus on Juliette's condition, behaviour and how these can be resolved.

**And baby makes three.**

**Chapter 7. Reunited.**

Juliette's appearance raised all levels of anxiety in Avery. He was so concerned for her be became confused. He was unsure what injury to respond to. Her injury, her pain or her nervous condition all were obvious and all equally shocking. The left side of her face was a huge blackened bruise. It was so swollen her left eye had closed and he was sure her left cheek was severely injured. She seemed on the verge of cracking up. Huddled in a ball on the couch and shivering with shock, she had to get to a hospital immediately. He was beginning to panic for his wife's welfare, she was that badly hurt. "He hit me Avery," she said as soon as she saw him. "He hit me." She began sobbing uncontrollably. "He hit me, please help me Avery, please help me."

He was unsure what he should do so devastating was Juliette's condition. "Ring an ambulance," he gained enough composure to think of that. "Everything will be alright baby. I called an ambulance. They'll be here soon."

"Avery, everything has gone wrong. I don't know what to do. Avery, please fix it for me."

"Yes baby I will. Everything will be good, I promise, everything will be good."

He kept his left arm around Juliette to sooth her and rang Doc Edwards even though it was almost midnight. Doc was un-phased, he didn't care about the hour, he was only interested in the situation. Avery explained what happened and how Juliette was asking for help.

Doc was quiet for a few seconds and asked, "What hospital will she be going to?"

"Vanderbilt, that's the biggest and the best."

"Ok," Doc said, "I'm going to ring a colleague in Nashville. His name is Peter Walker. He's an excellent doctor and one of the finest psychiatric minds in the country. He's the right person to treat her. I'll ask if he'll call into the hospital tonight and see her. I'm sure he will. Wait for him my boy. He'll want to interview you."

"Thanks Doc. You've been a huge help. I'm truly grateful. Thank you."

The ambulance arrived. Juliette clung to him, "Please Avery, don't leave me alone. Please I'm afraid." The paramedic nodded to Avery.

"I'm coming. I'll be right beside you. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Dr. Walker was waiting at the hospital when they arrived. "Yes Mr. Barkley?" he said as Juliette was removed from the Ambulance. "I'm Peter Walker; Doctor Edwards asked if I could take care of this case. I've already arranged for her admittance however you'll need to give reception your details. While you do that I'll examine your wife."

Juliette however wouldn't let Avery leave. "Please Avery, I need you with me, Please."

The receptionist just nodded, "That's alright Mr. Barkley. We can do this later." Avery thanked her for understanding.

Juliette was settled in her bed and Doctor Walker examined her. He then asked the attending nurse for some drugs.

"I'll just give her a mild sedative to help settle her down and something for her face. That injury will be quite painful. Once she's more comfortable we'll take her down to X-ray. I'm a little concerned about that cheek bone. It may be fractured; she's received a very severe blow. Especially considering how small she is. I think she possibly also has a mild concussion. We'll keep an eye on that as well."

The sedative took a few minutes to take effect. "Well, how's the other guy?" Avery joked.

"What do you mean?" Juliette asked a little puzzled.

"Well, you look like you've been in a fight I thought the other guy might be worse than you."

She laughed and then immediately grimaced. "Ouch, that hurts. Don't make me laugh."

"Sorry, just trying to brighten things up." Peter Walker gave Avery a nod. "We're going down to X-ray just to check things out. Ok?"

"You're going to come as well? Don't leave me." Juliette still considered Avery her security.

"Of course, I couldn't let you loose on your own." He lifted her out of the bed and place in a wheelchair.

"Don't crack jokes. It hurts to laugh."

"Ok. Sorry."

While they were waiting for the X-ray results Avery said, "I've got to do some paperwork. I won't be long. Emily was as worried as me and followed us here. I'm sure she'd like to chat for a while."

"Don't be long Avery."

He returned at the same time as Doctor Walker. "Good news. There're no fractures but the bruising is very severe. I'm afraid you'll have a black eye for a while. Now Mr. Barkley, Doctor Edwards gave me a summary of your wife's condition but I'll need to have a chat with you. It's perhaps a little late tonight but could you come to my offices at eleven tomorrow morning. I'd like to get some background on your wife and then we can start her treatment."

"Fine Doctor I'll see you then."

"You'll stay with me won't you Avery. I need you here."

"It's alright baby, you've had a sedative. You're about to pass out."

"I can get you a cot Mr. Barkley if you'd like to stay," the nurse said. "The hospital will allow that in a private room."

"Please Avery," Juliette was almost begging. "I don't want to wake up in the night and be alone."

"Alright baby, I can stay." He thanked Emily who said she'd be back next day. He settled into the chair beside the bed and took his wife's hand.

Emily arrived at nine to find Juliette much calmer than she was the previous night, Avery was still beside the bed holding her hand, Emily wondered if he'd spent the entire night like that, She saw that the cot had been disturbed so he did sleep at some point.

"I'll have to go for a while baby. The doctor wants to see me and I have to get cleaned up I feel like a grot. Emily will stay with you."

"You'll come straight back after the doctor?"

"Of course I will." He gave her a kiss and walked out.

"Take a seat Mr. Barkley," Doctor Walker said. "Now the purpose of this meeting is so I can gain as much information about your wife's history as possible. This needs to be done to establish her disorder and decide the best course of treatment. I'll be conducting the same interview with her this afternoon. I know Doctor Edwards suggested she may have Borderline Personality Disorder but he hasn't seen your wife or interviewed her. Is that correct?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Ok we'll put that aside for the moment then. Now I'd like you to tell me as much as you know about her, going back to her childhood if you know anything about that. Everything, your relationship with her, any behavioural changes, try to be as thorough as possible."

Avery went through Juliette's history, Her traumatic childhood, her relationship with her mother, losing her mother, how he met her and began working with her, her career obsession, her attitude to other people, her independence, her abruptness and insensitivity to most people and situations, her lack of friends, how their friendship developed and Juliette's confusion with it, the negatives involving her career, his support for her when others abandoned her, how they fell in love only to suffer a breakdown, how he forgave her, their marriage, her pregnancy and the changes since the birth of their daughter. The Doctor would frequently interrupt him and ask questions for clarification or sometimes how Avery reacted to certain situations or how Juliette reacted to them. The whole interview lasted for over an hour.

"I'll conduct the same interview with your wife this afternoon then I'd like to see you again at the same time tomorrow. By then I should have some concrete information for you."

Avery returned to the hospital. "Hi baby, how are you feeling?"

"I feel good now. I'm ready to go home."

"That can't happen until the doctor says so. You suffered a bit of damage from what Wheeler did. You can't try to push that. Besides Doctor Walker is coming to see you this afternoon."

"He might discharge me then."

"He might but don't get your hopes up. I think he'll want to examine you and I know he's going to give you the interview he gave me this morning."

"What interview was that?"

"Do you forget about it? I told you I was going to see him this morning. Wheeler must have knocked you around worse than I thought. The doctor said you might have a mild concussion. Perhaps you have. Anyway, he wanted to know everything about you, right back to when you were a little kid. So when he's talking to you don't hold back any secrets ok? We need to give him as much information as possible if we want him to get you better."

"You keep saying I'm not well and I need help. Why? What's wrong with me? I don't feel sick."

"I couldn't explain it. I can only tell you what I've been told. You aren't sick like the flu or anything you have suffered a mental disorder. That's the best I can describe it." He could see the change of expression on Juliette's face. A combination of fear and denial.

"Avery, are you saying I'm crazy?" She was terrified. He realised he'd used a very poor choice of words and now he needed to recover the situation and quickly.

"No, of course you're not crazy. It's more like some sort of breakdown. Doc Edwards called it a Borderline Personality Disorder. It just means that something has triggered a change in your behaviour and it needs to be fixed. You're not crazy baby, unless you think you'd have to be crazy to pick me for your husband."

"I'd never think that."

"The thing is baby, you changed after Cadence was born. Up until then we were working on your music and your album together. Then all of a sudden you stopped working with me. You went and did that album on your own and it was nowhere near the quality of our work. It's dropped out of the top ten now, that's never happened to you before. Then you went and got involved with Fordham and Wheeler and what a disaster that was. You rejected everyone who cared about you in favour of those two jerks, Glenn, Rayna and Emily. But worst of all, you rejected Cadence and me, baby you hurt me very badly."

"I'm really sorry Avery. I don't know what I was thinking. You know I love you more than anything. I would never hurt you."

"That's what I'm saying. I know you wouldn't and that's the reason we think the doctor can help you. None of that is anything like normal you. I want to find my Juliette again."

Just then Doctor Walker arrived. "I'll leave you with doctor baby. There are a couple of things I need to do. I'll be back later this afternoon."

Avery spent the next two hours calling on every television station, newspaper, in fact every media outlet in Nashville. He left each one with the full details of Luke Wheeler's abuse of Juliette. Finally he called on Luke Wheeler's offices. Wheeler's office door was open. He didn't wait for an invitation Avery walked straight in.

"Wheeler," he said. "You cowardly low bastard. I don't need to tell you why I'm here. You hit my wife you miserable scum and now you'll pay for it."

Wheeler stood up. He backed around his desk keeping it between himself and Avery. "You touch me Barkley and I'll put the police on you."

"Yep, you're dead right there. I really wanted to beat the crap out of you, but then, I reckoned that would let you off too easy. I was going to go to the cops but I don't want Juliette remembering what you did through a court case. Nope, I don't want you to ever forget what you did so I set it up so you won't. I took the photos of what you did to Juliette, the doctor's reports, an eyewitness statement, X-rays and the hospital records and I gave them to every media outlet in Nashville. You're going to be the sensation of the night on the six o'clock news. Reporters will hound you for years; they just love to crucify men that hit women. You'll never sell another record. You could go back to your farm and talk to your horses but the press will get you there. Maybe another country? Canada perhaps? Maybe a bit close. How about outback Australia; that might suit you? Yep, you should be right there, only scorpions, lots of heat and the world's deadliest snakes for company, just your sort of friends. Enjoy what's left of your life shithead."

Avery returned to the hospital to find Juliette, fully dressed, sitting in the chair with her packed bag on the bed. "The doctor's discharged me. Take me home handsome."

The next morning Avery had an appointment with Doctor Walker. He asked Emily to keep Juliette company. "You need to see the doctor again? Is there still something wrong?" Juliette asked. Avery could see she hadn't come to grips with her current situation. He also wasn't totally convinced that despite what had happened with her career and Wheeler that she had completely abandoned her obsessive ideas. He hoped the doctor had some answers because he was beginning to feel out of his depth.

"Avery, take a seat," Doctor Walker sounded cheerful. He hoped this was a good omen. "Now, I've put together what I think is a very accurate diagnosis of your wife's condition. I know Doctor Edwards suggested she may have Borderline Personality Disorder but he admitted he needed to see your wife to be sure of that. In my opinion I don't think your wife has that particular disorder and for that we can be grateful. That condition is very serious and the treatment is very involved and also very lengthy. It can run into years and even then not be a complete success. Now I know your wife rejected your baby but I don't believe she has Post Partum Depression either, at least in the normal sense of the disorder. I believe you wife is suffering from a mild Neurotic disorder and I feel confident we can make a very significant impact on that in a very short time. Let me explain how I see the situation. Hopefully this will help you understand what's happened, why it's happened and the part you need to play in her recovery."

"Doc Edwards told me she was a very high risk of suicidal behaviour and that's been nerve wracking," Avery said.

"You can rest easy on that score. That's a very low probability now, virtually a non existent possibility," the Doctor said. That statement was an enormous relief to Avery. "To understand what's happened we need to look at your wife's history," the doctor continued. "She had a very traumatic childhood, mistreated and abused. She had no example to follow and no one to rely on or trust and importantly, no friends. This was the first seventeen or so years of her life. She felt no one cared for her so she became self reliant and consequently developed an attitude that she cared for no one except herself. In other words she developed a very selfish and indifferent attitude to everyone around her. Then she was discovered and began a lengthy and successful music career. In a very short space of time this was her total focus, almost her entire reason for living. Finally she had found something she was good at, something she could trust and it consumed her. However despite the success of her career, she still imagined a secret desire to find love, to be wanted but this was more a wish than an expectation. On occasions she tried to love another but each time she was cast aside and this only confirmed to her people could not be trusted. Her wish was becoming more and more unattainable. Then, right after she was blackmailed by someone close who she trusted she met you. She admitted to me that for some unknown reason you struck something in her. Maybe it's because you listened to her right when she needed to be heard, or, because you helped her, or, whatever it was, there was something about you. Then she lost her mother and you were there to help her. That was the start of something. She found herself wishing again. This set up a new direction in her life. You declared you were friends and she responded even though she had no idea what a friend really was. She was becoming close and you were beginning to feel the same. You of course were reserved because you thought she was out of your league, but you really cared. She had a period of very bad publicity and stress but you were there to help her through it. Then right at her lowest point she gave into one of her greatest fears. She trusted someone and told you she loved you. You responded and she was her happiest. But she was getting moved out of her comfort zone with her life experiences. Her insecurities returned, she imagined she could lose you she panicked, she made mistakes and she hurt you. That was actually the start of her neurotic disorder. The truth is a certain amount of those behaviours were beyond her control. However despite all the turmoil you still loved each other and were able to overcome this turmoil and you married. Even after this, signs of her neurosis were becoming more obvious. She started to write songs, some of which it seems were not very good. Then she would spend ridiculous hours in the studio even though she was very pregnant and it affected her performances. She's moving even further out of her comfort zone however she is trying to cope with this. Then she has the baby and the whole family scene, even your parents. Too much has happened too soon. This is right outside anything she is used to. She needs to get back into familiar territory, back to her career, the atmosphere she understood. However, she had a problem. She had all these people who were concerned about her well being urging her to take it easy. Taking it easy was the last thing she wanted. She had to get back to her career. She saw these concerned people as obstacles in her way. She saw Cadence the same way, it wasn't really Post Partum depression in the true sense, Cadence was just another obstacle. You were trying to pace her work level but she wanted this immediately. You were an obstacle as well. It's not that she didn't care for anyone, she did, but she was consumed with getting back to the world she knew. Too many new experiences happened too quickly. That's why she behaved as she did. Her situation now is she has these conflicting experiences rushing around in her head each one like a piece of a jigsaw. All we have to do is put them back together for her. That's very treatable, completely curable, and won't take much time. Can she come in this afternoon at four?"

Juliette surprised Avery. She didn't seem very keen to see the doctor. "Why does he want to see me? There's nothing wrong with me." Damn, she was back on this track again.

"But Baby," Avery was trying to manipulate her. "You asked me to help you and fix things. This is part of that."

"What I meant was I wanted you to help me with my career. Fordham and Wheeler were both useless. I need you to fix it for me. We both know you can do that. What you did with Sadie and Layla is proof enough. I need you with me on this."

"What about Cadence. Where's she supposed to fit into this?"

Juliette deliberately ducked the question and her avoiding it was so obvious to Avery she might as well have painted it on her forehead. 'Cadence was not in this. As doctor Walker said; to Juliette she was still an obstacle.'

"So," Avery said. "If I understand you correctly, basically you need me because I can fix your career. Is that it?"

"Don't make it sound like that. You know I love you."

"I'm sorry baby but you haven't convinced me. I just have this nagging feeling you want me for my abilities. I'm not so sure you, me and Cadence are a unit anymore." He wasn't going to be gentle about this. She needed to understand and she needed to see the doctor for that to happen. "You want me to fix things for you? Before anything can be fixed you need to help yourself. Seeing the doctor is the first step in the Juliette career fixing process. Can you go along with that?"

"Ok Avery. Whatever you think is best."

He saw Juliette into Doctor Walker's and promised to be back by the time she finished. He would use the time to check with Rayna and get an update on the latest at Highway65.

"Miss Barnes, Mrs Barkley or Juliette, how would you like to be addressed?" the doctor asked her.

"Juliette is fine. Can I ask why I'm here?"

"Sure, you've just been through some very bad experiences and your husband is worried about you. He thinks I can help. We're just going to have a talk, nothing more than that really."

"A talk? What about?"

"Mainly about you. It's no drama. But that man hurt you. I'm just going to go over what happened and I want to make sure you can put it behind you with no ill effects."

"I think my husband thinks I might be a bit unbalanced…you know mentally."

"I can absolutely assure you Juliette you're not in any way mentally unstable. I can also assure you your husband doesn't think that either. Now, shall we start?"

"Now, I know we covered this in the interview yesterday," the doctor continued, "but tell me again; what do remember of your childhood?"

"I can't remember very much about my father but what I can remember was wonderful. Then he was killed in an accident and everything turned terrible. My mother became a drug addict. Her boyfriends, well I lost my virginity when I was twelve and my mother's response was to put me on the pill. I hated everyone I was involved with. I was the outcast and bullied at school, the kid with the doped up mother. It was made even worse because I was so small and couldn't really defend myself. My home, all I can remember everything was filthy, vile. There are no words bad enough. I didn't have any sort of what I now think of as a childhood. I learnt to look after myself because in the end I was the only one who would."

"This lasted your entire childhood?"

"Yes, right up until I left the trailer park and went to Nashville."

"Can you tell me about that?"

"My only hobby I had as a child was singing. Country and Western, I loved Rayna James. I won a talent show and a man wanted me to go to Nashville. He was a music agent and manager. He did everything for me. Even arranged tuition and had me signed to Edgehill. My first single was a hit and I never really looked back. I had a clear focus, something I was good at and something I could devote myself to. It became my whole life."

"What about friends at this time?"

"The closest people to me were my employees. I tried to find friends, even someone to be close to but it never worked out."

"So, you're married now and have a daughter so eventually something must have worked out. Can you tell me what happened there?"

"I met Avery. He was completely different. He actually wanted to be my friend. When things went wrong for me he was always there. We hit a couple of rough patches but we love each other I am sure. I know I can rely on him. We got married and we have a daughter."

"Tell me about your daughter. You must be proud of her."

"I am but I don't think I can be the right sort of mother for her. I'm not sure what to do here. At the moment she's with Avery's parents. I really want the best for her but I can't take a baby with me when I'm out on the road touring. Especially now I will need Avery with me."

"You're going back on the road? How does Avery feel about that?"

"I've spoken to him about it so he knows how I feel. We haven't sorted out the fine details but that's the overall plan."

"You sound as if you intend pursuing your career exactly the same as in your early days."

"Of course, I have to do it. It's my career. It's what I do."

"Hmmm," Doctor Walker became pensive. "You don't analyse things very closely do you? You don't look too far ahead to see what the consequences of these actions might lead to?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me," Doctor Walker said. "What's the most important thing in your life? If you were forced to sacrifice everything and could only have one thing left. What would you choose?"

Juliette looked puzzled, confused. She hesitated; this question immediately raised her stress levels. In the end she offered no answer.

"You can't tell me? That says an enormous amount about you. You really don't know do you? You want your career but you need Avery for that to happen. Now you can't decide between your career or Avery. Tell me; what are you going to do if he refuses to put your career back together in favour of caring for his daughter?"

"He won't do that," Juliette was clearly uncomfortable. She was stumbling for words, fidgeting, uncomfortable in her chair. "He loves me. He knows how important it is to me."

"What about what's important to Avery? Is everything ok there so long as he submits to being your slave? You didn't have to marry him for that to happen; you only needed to make him another employee."

Juliette was in a clear dilemma. These questions had all hit her hard, left her in a quandary. She couldn't offer an answer of any substance. "It's not like that," was all she mumbled.

"Let's look at this from another perspective. "What do you intend to do when all this career business is over?"

"I don't understand."

"You're in the country music industry. It doesn't go on for ever. You only get a certain amount of time on the top and then it's over. You become just another singer who was famous once. You can still make albums but they never rise above obscurity. There are plenty of examples Dolly Parton, Faith Hill. Sure we still hear about them from time to time but basically their best days are well behind them. It'll happen to you. In fact I would think there's a good chance after that last album, losing your label and that disaster of a tour your career might be dead already. You may be unemployable. What will happen if that's the case?"

"Avery will fix it, he won't let that happen." She was crying. These realities she had never thought of and now she was distressed.

"Listen to what you're saying. 'Avery will fix it.' I'm going to ask you again. What's the most important thing in your life?

"Avery," she sniffled.

"Now you have it; Avery, and by extension, your daughter and Avery's parents. That's your reality, your family. That's all you can trust and rely on because they will always be with you. Your career is secondary, without Avery and your family you have nothing. However, you can still have a career, maybe you need to tamper your ambitions a little, find a better balance, but you can still have a career but you never sacrifice family for anything. Family is your future and if the truth is known, it's what you always dreamed and wanted. Now you have it don't make a mess of it. Concentrate on that, you know as well as I do, Avery can fix everything else. What do you think about that?"

"I think I may have hurt a lot of people who shouldn't have been hurt. I'm feeling ashamed."

"That is probably true but you are very lucky. I bought Sadie Stone's album and also Layla Grant's. I also went to that concert the other night at LP field. All of it, the albums, the show, all brilliant and all Avery's work. You have a very talented husband Juliette. Your future is very simple, just be guided by Avery and as you say…he will fix it."

"I can see what you mean. I never thought of it in that manner. You're right of course. I just need to trust Avery."

"That is where your future lies, Avery and your family. Work on family as well. Now, I'd like to see you again in three days. We'll do more work along these lines with other matters and reinforce what has been achieved. How do you feel about that?"

"I would like that doctor. Suddenly it's as if someone turned on the lights. I can see where I went wrong and now what I need to do. I can do this and I know things will be a lot better."

Avery was in the waiting room when they came out. "Avery," she said and right there kissed him deeply. "Thank you for everything."

Doctor Walker interrupted them, "Juliette, can I borrow you husband for a minute. I need to see him."

"Avery," the doctor said. "I would say today has been a success. Juliette has a radical change of attitude. There is still quite a bit to do but I would say everything is looking very positive. She still has hopes for a career resurrection but she will be guided by you. I would suggest you let her see things happening but take it at an easy pace. I'm not sure how you go about it but maybe a bit of joint song writing for a start should be ideal. You may also find she develops a positive attitude towards your daughter and your family. Cultivate this; it will be a huge benefit all around."

Back in the car heading home Avery was keen for an update. "Well, don't keep it a secret. What did you think?"

"He straightened me out. I didn't realise just how far offline I had gone. Look at the mess I caused. From now on I'm going to listen to you. I know I love and can trust you and you will always do what is best for me. It does feel a little strange handing my future to someone else but I know it's in the best of hands. Boy! Have I changed from the independent shrew I used to be. You really bring out my best side."

"Well now, I guess I'll have to give you your present."

"You bought me a present?"

"I didn't buy it as such. It's in this envelope. You'll understand when you open it.

Juliette opened the envelope. "Avery, oh my, what have you done? Is this what I think it is?"

"Well, if you're thinking it's a new Highway65 contract then yes it is."

"Can we take a detour past Highway65. I really want to thank Rayna for this in person."

"Sure but be warned once we get in there I'll probably be stuck there for a while. When I came in to pick up your contract Rayna tried to commandeer me."

"That's ok I find what you do really interesting. God, I love you so much," she said to Avery. "This is amazing; first day on the job and look how much brighter you have made my outlook. How could I ever have been so stupid to go with those other two?" Even Juliette had reached a point where she didn't want to hear their names.

Juliette thanked Rayna for the contract. Both women were clearly delighted at joining forces again.

"Avery," Rayna said. "I'm really pleased you came back. There are a few things I need to go over with you."

"I was afraid of that Rayna. I was hoping to put this off. I've just got my wife back you know. We have some things we want to go over together as well."

"I promise not to take too long, fifteen minutes. Can you give me that?" Avery agreed

"I just wanted to go over the schedule we have planned because all of it involves you. We actually need to give you an office and hire an assistant for you. It seems you have become flavour of the year. Everything that seems to happen here now for some unknown reason needs your input. I think you will need an official title as well. Leave that with me. Now, some tour dates need your approval seeing as you are the principal of the tour. We have Cincinnati on Saturday. They asked for an extension so we're booked there Sunday as well. Both shows are booked out. They were asking about a third but we had to refuse. The following Saturday we are back at LP Field, they wanted a follow up concert as well. The Saturday after that we're in Washington and then the next week we have three nights at Madison Square Garden in New York. After that we're taking a break, I have a feeling we're going to need it. Now, I need you to confirm all this because it won't work without you. I hope you're happy. This is all your damned fault. You and your hit albums, look what you've done. We're over run." Rayna gave him a huge smile and added, "Thank you."

Avery looked at Juliette. "Don't ask me, I only work here. You're the show business king," she said.

"Ok, we'll do it. That should be enough to keep us on our toes for a while. There is one thing however I'm not up with Rayna, what did you mean by that comment about an assistant for me? What's that all about?"

"It's just that everyone seems to need your guidance. I haven't told you the schedule we have planned for you. If you take this on you'll definitely need help."

"This is news," Avery said. "Better let me have it now so I'm on your wavelength."

"You know about an album for Gunner and Scarlett. You're needed to produce that. Then, I wasn't joking at the Bluebird, Deacon and I want you to produce an album for us. Now, to really put the pressure on my kids are driving me mad. It's time Maddie and Daphne made an album so that's the following project. They're both good enough and they should be a huge hit with the young market.

Avery interrupted. "You'd better add one more to that list. Juliette will also be releasing an album in the not too distant future."

That just makes this even more necessary. You're not only going to need an assistant, they're going to have to be a pretty switched on assistant as well; someone who understands a lot of what you do and understands tours as well because we can see tours coming out of all this. We actually spoke to Gunner about it but he wants to concentrate on his duo with Scarlett. However, we reckon it'll need to be someone like him."

Back in the car heading home Avery was very quite. Juliette could see he was deep in thought so she said nothing until after about ten minutes she couldn't tolerate the silence. "Ok, I can see the wheels turning from over here. Are you going to include me in this problem because I'm starting to feel a little left out?"

"When we get home we have a little planning to do. I'm just thinking we may need to make a few adjustments. Nothing like being organised so we're all using the same hymn book."

Avery got the wine and they settled back on the couch in their favourite position. Juliette was lying back against him, her right cheek against his left. He put his arms around her waist from behind but she took his hands and placed them over her left breast. "I just need to feel wanted," she smiled at him.

He craned his neck forward and gave her an awkward right angle kiss that barely made contact. "You have no idea just how much you're wanted. I want you more than anything else on the planet. You and Cadence, tied." he said returning to his original position.

"Now that we're cosy I know you want to talk but can I go first?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you think if we sent the plane to Columbus your mom and dad might come down here for a few days and bring Cadence with them?"

"I'm sure they will but are you sure that's what you want?"

"The doctor sorted out my troubles and I know why I was avoiding Cadence. I want to see her now but I'm worried. She might not love me. I was so bad. I even threw things at her. I wish I hadn't got like that. I wish I hadn't done those things. I want to show her I love her and maybe she will love me."

"Baby, I can assure you she'll love you. We forgive those we love and I know she'll forgive you. You don't need to worry. I'll ring them right now."

Sandra and Carl would be in Nashville the next day. Juliette was excited at the prospect even though she was obviously nervous about it as well. "You'll be right," Avery assured her, "It'll be good, you'll see."

"There's more I want to say but it's your turn now. What do you want to throw out there?" Juliette asked.

"You've answered one with Cadence so I'll go onto my next subject. I've been giving your career a lot of thought."

This pulled Juliette up a little. "Yes, go on," she spoke each word very deliberately, drawing each one out very slowly.

"First thing I would like to start writing together starting tomorrow morning." Juliette's demeanour immediately picked up. A smile lit up her face.

"Hang on there. I'll warn you first, my idea here is a little radical but I really believe done correctly this could really pay off."

"You have my full attention. Let me have it."

"Well, first up I want to give that Wheeler, Fordham fiasco time to blow over. I want people to forget about it. While that is happening we can take it easy and write songs at our own pace. This will allow us to fulfil our other commitments as well."

"Yes?" She said this in the form of a question but she was at least listening.

"You remember how I said way back I wanted to promote you as the princess of country?" Juliette nodded a response. "Well I still want to do that but I want to go a step further with it."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I want to shift our focus. I want Juliette to be known for quality not quantity. I want to draw out releases of your albums but I want those albums to be superlative. Sure, we can throw the public a bone now and then with a single to keep your name out there but I want your albums to be anticipated, a little like a new Iphone. I want the public writing in to Highway65 demanding to know when your next album will be released. I want to turn you into the gourmet course of Country Music; the absolute top shelf artist. We can use you sparingly in any of these tours Highway65 will be setting up. A surprise, you know something to tease the fans. I reckon done right you could be a sensation for years. A Country Music legend"

Juliette sat up straight and turned towards him causing his hands to come off her breast. Her mouth was open she just stared at him in bewilderment and fascination. She only made one comment. "Put your hands back please."

She settled back to her original position. "My God, what have I got here? I may have done a lot of stupid things in my life but marrying you was not one of them. The day I did that was a stroke of absolute pure genius."

"Alright, it's my turn again genius. I have to get in on the ground floor of this," Juliette continued. Avery could see she was going to pull something out of left field. "I want you to ask Rayna something."

"Why am I apprehensive about this? The last time you asked Rayna for something you blew your stack."

"Not this time and if it doesn't work out or anyone thinks it's a bad idea that will still be alright."

"Ok, let's have it. What's the thing?"

"I want to apply to be your assistant."

"Pardon? You do?"

"I certainly do. I would love to be involved in that side of the business and if you're going to draw out my music releases I'd have time to do it as well."

"I'd be happy about that except I'm really hoping we get Cadence back with us and you become her mom."

"I'd say I'll be at that point inside a couple of hours tomorrow. I'm sure that would not be an insurmountable problem,"

"I suppose not." Avery was thinking again. "If I'm going to be as busy as it sounds with Highway65 I'll need to keep Emily doing that administrative stuff for me. You'll still need her as your assistant as well. Maybe she would agree to be daytime nanny as an additional job. We could ask her at any rate. Let's face it, plenty of couples with kids have to work. It's pretty normal. Cadence will still see plenty of us before and after the office. We could even utilise Emily when we are out on tour. She could look after Cadence while we're onstage. Do you reckon you could work with me though?"

"I'm sure I could. I'd learn from you as well. The whole idea excites me. So, how about it? Will you talk to Rayna?"

"Alright I can do that. Will tomorrow be ok?"

"It's my turn now." Avery hadn't finished. "I think you should get Glenn back. His input here will be invaluable. What do you think?"

"I agree. I'll speak to him tomorrow. Is that fair enough?"

"Yep that just about covers it all for me."

"That's me as well. Now I need you to show me exactly how much you really want me."

"That is going to be a real pleasure…for both of us."

They spent most of the morning writing. They were so good at it. They had fallen back into old habits as if all the events that clouded there lives never existed. The jokes, the little jibes, the affectionate digs. Everything was exactly as is had always been. On their way to the airport they called at Highway65. Glenn was there and welcomed the invitation to join them. Hugs and handshakes all around. Avery got his title. A sign writer was painting it onto the door of the office next to Rayna's in gold leaf when they arrived. 'Vice President Production. Avery Barkley.'

"That's too flash," Juliette remarked. "I don't suppose you'll talk to me now."

"Of course I will. I have to you're my assistant. Say, I'll bet that's your workstation in the outer office. I think that's pretty cool in itself. Perhaps we'll have to think up an impressive title for you as well."

"I haven't been offered the job yet."

"You will be. No doubt about it. They wanted Gunner. With your experience you have forgotten more than he will ever know. It would be impossible to find someone better."

They chatted to Rayna. There was not even a second's hesitation about employing Juliette. "What do you think Avery? Is a Vice Presidency good enough for you? I couldn't think of anything more impressive. Shares come with it as well. Legals will have the paperwork ready in a couple of days."

They met Carl, Sandra and Cadence at exactly midday. Juliette amazed Avery. Immediately they cleared the terminal Juliette wanted to nurse Cadence. Back at the car Avery had to remind her it was unsafe to nurse a baby in a car and Cadence would need to ride in the travel crib. Juliette took up station right next to the crib. The results of Doctor Walkers treatment was having immediate effects on Juliette. The doctor said improvement would not take long but with this Avery was astounded. 'Be thankful' he thought, 'It's working out.'

Back at the house Juliette would not put Cadence down. She insisted on feeding her and she wouldn't release the child to anyone. She continually laughed and tickled the baby and played all those usual baby games. "Avery," she would say excitedly, "She smiled at me. Look she's smiling."

"Baby, you need to put her in her crib. She needs sleep."

"It's understandable," Sandra said. "This is a classic mother making up for lost time."

"Come on baby, let's put her to bed. You can have all the nurses you want when she wakes up." Reluctantly Juliette settled the baby admitting her need for sleep.

"Avery, I really believe everything will be good from now on. I know I haven't finished with the doctor but I just have a really positive feeling about the future."

"I feel the same baby. I'm going to ring everyone and see if they'll come round tonight for a little welcome Juliette back get together."

"Everyone?"

"Yes everyone. Rayna and Deacon, Bucky, Glenn, Emily, Sadie, Gunner, Scarlett and Layla. The whole group; the Juliette club. What do you reckon?"

Avery was in charge of the Barbeque and Carl was the drink waiter. Everyone was hugging Juliette and sharing tears and congratulations. To Avery's surprise even Layla and Juliette responded to her very sincerely. If a script had been written that's exactly as it played out. Juliette had come home. He could see she knew that and so did everyone else.

Just then Avery had the most eerie sensation. He felt a hand on his shoulder but when he turned there was no one within fifteen feet of him, yet he could still feel the hand. What really confounded his situation was hearing a whispered voice. "No more tears. No more tears." It didn't say a lot but he knew what it meant. Avery was not religious or superstitious but this gave him pause. He looked at the sky and whispered, "Thank you."

**Author's note:** Owing to the turmoil and upset amongst fans concerning Juliette and Avery at the end of the finale I have attempted to put forward a scenario to resolve their situation. I have also attempted to explain and solve Juliette's behaviour without turning her into a monster. I hope there is someone out there who finds this approach enjoyable and entertaining. I have tried to base this on my own factual experiences concerning depressive and neurotic disorders in close relations. I apologise for any medical inaccuracies.

All the best,

**YY**


End file.
